Quiebre (traducido)
by BeastBx
Summary: No es una obra original. Sino la versión "traducida" al español de Breaker, de la autora nspire. RESUMEN: Han pasado 7 años desde que se fundaron los Titanes, todo parece estar en calma y la titan Raven ahora tiene un mayor control sobre sus poderes. Pero... ¿es así? Cuando una se priva de algo muere de hambre, pero cuando prueba algo nuevo este apetito se vuelve voraz.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

-¡Titanes, al ataque! -el grito de Robin resonó fuertemente en los oídos de los otros Jóvenes Titanes; quienes respondieron al llamado como siempre, con seriedad y fervor.

En los años que habían estado juntos, sólo dos cosas habían cambiado en el equipo: las formaciones de batalla y la voz de Robin, volviéndose más profunda.

Ahora luchaban contra el Dr. Luz, algo que hacían a menudo, y esta vez su tecnología lo hacía un combatiente más difícil de vencer. Cyborg usaba su rayo sónico, Starfire sus starbolts, y Robin gadgets explosivos. Pero a pesar de su ataque inicial, el Dr. Luz sobrevivió al ataque con risitas y destellos.

La batalla se prolongó un poco más. Raven lanzó un contenedor de basura al villano, quien a su vez le lanzo uno de sus rayos de luz y los dos chocaron en el aire causando una explosión que cegó a la chica. Antes, el ver los ojos de Raven hubiera sido suficiente para enviar al Dr. Luz directo a la cárcel, pero esté finalmente supero su miedo a ella y ahora la veía como otra molesta heroína.

-¡Chico bestia! -Cyborg estaba corriendo hacia el Dr. Luz, con los cañones cargados para otro disparo. Chico Bestia llegó corriendo a su lado, ya no era empequeñecido por su amigo mitad robot; casi igualando su altura, el titán esmeralda había crecido mucho en los últimos cuatro años. -¿Puedes lograr distraerlo? -preguntó. Chico Bestia hizo un gesto de asentimiento y estaba a punto de transformarse en coliflor para distraer al villano cuando esté desvió dos de los explosivos de Robin hacia la pareja. Cyborg salió volando hacia la derecha y Chico Bestia hacia la izquierda. Él chocó contra Raven, golpeándola en el estómago. Ambos cayeron al suelo como piedras, el titán aplasto a la pobre chica debajo de él. Aturdida, pero aún ilesa, Raven lo empujó por el hombro, jadeando y retorciéndose debajo de él.

-¡Auch! –grito él, dejándose empujar sobre su espalda. –Me lo esperaba. -Él cerró los ojos brevemente, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en su sien, antes de abrirlos y volteando hacia Raven. -Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

-Maravillosamente -respondió ella con sarcasmo. Raven suspiró y miró hacia arriba. Chico Bestia la miró por sólo un segundo, con los abiertos ojos como platos, antes de que ella recitara su mantra, y los dos fueran encerrados rápidamente en la oscuridad y arrastrados a través de la calle de hormigón debajo de ellos, a la vez que un coche aterrizó en el lugar donde estaban.

Chico Bestia cerró los ojos para soportar el mareo familiar de la teletransportación de Raven, y los abrió sólo cuando sintió con seguridad sus pies en el suelo firme. Ellos estaban en un callejón detrás de la calle donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, ocultos con seguridad en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? -preguntó, volviéndose hacia su compañera sólo para ver que estaba muy cerca de él. Retrocedió un poco, sorprendido (y asustado), pero los ojos de ella se fijaban en un lado de su cara, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sangre -dijo simplemente. Chico Bestia levanto una mano y tocó su sien, estaba lejos de estar seca-. Parece que quisiste atrapar ese explosivo con tu cabezota.

-¡Eh! Bueno, sí, es algo que está de moda entre superhéroes. ¿Entiendes? ¿De moda? Porque nadie hace es-

-Por favor, deja de hablar. –Raven llevó una mano a la cabeza del cambiaformas y comenzó a sanar la herida. Chico Bestia la miraba, vagamente divertido, porque ella tenía que ponerse sobre las puntas de sus pies para que pudiera examinar bien el corte. La altura que él había ganado en los últimos años, dejaron a la hechicera a la altura de su barbilla. Ella, físicamente, no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de su cabello. Se lo había cortado una vez hace aproximadamente un año, pero ahora estaba creciendo de nuevo más allá de sus hombros.

Mientras hacía su trabajo, el cambiaformas tomó un momento para extender su mano hacia ella, específicamente debajo del menton, y levantarlo ligeramente mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Siempre tan preocupada por mí -bromeó con buen humor.

Raven hizo caso omiso del comentario, algo que no afecto su concentración en absoluto. Él sencillamente se rió de su indiferencia. Al igual que su altura y cabello, la relación entre los dos había crecido también. La tolerancia se había convertido en respeto, y el mismo se había convertido en una amistad real. En algún lugar de esa simpatía, Chico Bestia se había sentido tan cómodo con Raven que le resultaba cada vez más divertido flirtear y bromear a costa de ella con insinuaciones sugerentes y toques juguetones. Por lo general, ella respondía al gesto ignorándolo, regañándolo o con sarcasmo. Ella se referiría a esta conducta como fastidiosa. Era algo que los unía.

-Casi he acabado -señaló en una voz suave-. Cuando termine, toma un descanso antes de volver a JODER las cosas ahí. Perdiste mucha sangre. No podemos permitirnos que te desmayes.

-¿Vas a esperar por mí?

-No.

-Voy a llorar si no lo haces.

-Felicidades.

-Al menos dame un besito antes de salir. -Gimoteó, tirando suavemente del cinturón de la hechicera. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Raven lo enviaría a otra dimensión en ese mismo momento. Pero, debido a que sólo era Chico Bestia, ella lo echó hacia atrás con una mano.

-Basta, estamos en el medio de una pelea. Quédate aquí, descansa y luego vete. -Ausente apartó el pelo de la cicatriz recién hecha antes de caminar lejos de él e ir, una vez más, hacia la batalla que se libraba. Chico Bestia se tocó la sien, sorprendido de lo sensible que era el tejido de la cicatriz. Debía haber sido un corte profundo si todavía podía sentirlo después de uno de las tratamientos de Raven.

-Eres completamente increíble. -Dijo con gratitud real, sonriéndole ampliamente. La hechicera se bajó su capucha y le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña pero genuina.

-De nada. -Respondió ella. Chico Bestia tomó su mano, y se inclinó para intentar besarla.

-Me comprometo a descansar el tiempo que sea necesario, Mi Lady. -Susurró sugestivamente, levantando una ceja. Raven tiró su mano, disolviendo su sonrisa al instante.

-¡HEEW! –Fue su respuesta monótona antes de volar para reunirse con los demás, dejando a Chico Bestia reír por su reacción.

-Eso llevó mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. -Suspiró Cyborg, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala principal de la Torre de los Titanes. Starfire flotó directamente hacia el asiento de al lado, igual de agotada.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El Dr. Light ha estado mejorando mucho en sus técnicas de lucha. -Sonaba agotada, todo lo contrario a su, por lo general, auto-éxtasis después de una victoria. El enfrentamiento había durado más de lo que cualquiera de ellos habría pensado. Al parecer, el Dr. Light había conseguido nuevos juguetes. -Él está pasando de ser molesto a ser un oponente formidable.

-Sí, pero nadie puede hacer frente al Super Ataque Starbolt Sonico de Cyborg y Starfire –señalo Cyborg, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿Vieron el gesto que hizo cuando absorbió el ataque a través de su convertidor solar? -Starfire aplaudió lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Estoy muy contenta de que finalmente fuimos capaces de vencerlo- dijo la alienígena-. Y encuentro cierto deleite en combinar nuestros nombres en nuestros "movimientos especiales".

-Bien, ya sabes lo que dicen- Cyborg se encogió de hombros, sonriendo en la autosatisfacción-. Tú puedes tener los mejores juguetes, pero si tu no sabes cómo usarlos, entonces son inútiles.

-Definitivamente no sabía cómo usarlos, pero no me cabe duda de que la tecnología que estaba manejando era increíblemente avanzada. -dijo Robin. Él ya estaba trabajando en el tema, en una de las computadoras frente al sofa, actualizando datos que había extraído de su comunicador. Chico Bestia se puso a su lado, inclinado sobre el hombro del chico maravilla mientras miraba la pantalla con curiosidad, con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cicatriz. -A partir de los datos que obtuve durante la batalla, parece que su tecnología tiene el potencial de ser tan poderoso como el tuyo, Cyborg. Es un prototipo endeble, pero tiene potencial. Y si él no sabe cómo funciona entonces eso significa que es robado. No es una buena señal.

-Entonces, comprobaré esos datos por la mañana- respondió el joven mitad máquina, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos-. En este momento sólo quiero descansar. Tengo bastante energía que recargar esta noche.

-¿Seguro de que no me necesitas para echar un vistazo a algo? -Preguntó Raven. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad con la capucha puesta. Los primeros rayos de color rojo sangre de la salida del sol se filtraban desde el horizonte, pero la ciudad todavía se veía oscura y llena de enemigos a combatir.

-Estoy bien, de veras. Simplemente mi hardware necesita un poco de atención."

-Entonces… ¿puedo tomar su consejo? –gimió el cambiaformas, cansando de la jaqueca de su propia cabeza y apoyando su frente en el hombro de Robin-. Tengo un dolor de cabeza monstruoso en este momento- Robin continuó tipiando en la computadora, haciendo caso omiso del reposo de su amigo en el hombro.

-Tal vez deberías acostarte –invitó Starfire, agarrando a su amigo y aliviando a Robin de su peso. Se sentó junto a Chico Bestia en el sofá y apoyo su cabeza contra su vientre-. Luces muy pálido.

-Tal vez si me hubiera escuchado, y te quedado en el callejón, entonces no estarías tan terrible- regañó Raven moderadamente, caminando hacia el Changeling-. No deberías haber luchado.

-Yo estuve increíble ahí. Salve a Star.

-Sí, lo hiciste. –concordó la alienigena. Ella lo levanto y lo abrazó con fuerza desde atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Chico Bestia sonrió débilmente antes de bromear con Robin.

-Oyee, Robin. Ella me está abrazando -los dedos de Robin dejaron de escribir sólo un momento antes de continuar con su trabajo. Esa pequeña pausa fue suficiente para provocar una risa tranquila tanto de Chico Bestia como de Starfire.

Raven llegó al nivel de los dos "bromistas" y puso una silla delante de Chico Bestia, quedando en frente del mismo. Sin decir una palabra, puso su mano al lado de su cabeza y dejó que su flujo de energía curativa pasé a través de sus dedos una vez más, aliviando el punzante dolor de cabeza del cambiaformas. La palidez de su rostro disminuyó considerablemente y su respiración se volvió menos penosa. Starfire se inclinó sobre él, y asomo la cabeza hacia un lado, inspeccionando la herida.

-¿Él no se dañó seriamente? -preguntó la alienígena. La otra chica negó con la cabeza y Star asintió, mientras tomaba la bolsa de hielo de las manos de Chico Bestia. -Es bueno oír eso.

-Gracias, Rae- dijo Chico Bestia, respirando profundamente. Vio como ella suspiró por el apodo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ella terminó su trabajo y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Starfire en la cocina.

-¿Té? –ofrecía ella, llenando la tetera con agua en el fregadero. -Ayudará.

Chico Bestia parpadeó. Eso fue sin duda un raro gesto de ella.

-Claro- dijo, caminando hacia la cocina también. Él y Starfire compartieron una sonrisa en silencio, sorprendidos por la generosidad de Raven, antes de que ella se dirigiera al sofá y encendiera la televisión. Junto a ella, Cyborg despertó plenamente, ansiosos por ver lo que había-. Esto es especial. Nunca se ha ofrecido a servirme té antes.

-Eso sí, no esperes que suceda a menudo -respondió la hechicera estoicamente, aunque la bondad en sus ojos planteó contradicción con su voz. Ella levantó la vista para verlo frotándose la cicatriz-. No juegues con él.

-Lo siento -murmuró, con la mano aun en la herida. Él la observó mientras ella se volvía hacia la estufa, prendía la llama y ponía la tetera a hervir. Chico Bestia saltó sobre el mostrador, una simple y familiar paz se apoderó de la Torre como los titanes hicieron lo que quisieron para relajarse después de una batalla. Detrás del televisor, Robin había impreso los informes sobre la tecnología del Dr. Light y las estaba mostrando a Cyborg, mientras Starfire se estiraba en el sofá y determinándose a quedar dormida delante del televisor. Chico Bestia se volvió hacia la titán más cercana a él, observando mientras ella esperó pacientemente a que el agua hierva.

Era increíble lo mucho, y poco, que las cosas habían cambiado en el equipo en los años que habían pasado. Algunas cosas siempre se mantendrían igual, como la ética de trabajo sin descanso de Robin y el afecto de Starfire por sus amigos. Cyborg siempre sería el genio más relajado que cualquiera de ellos jamás hubiera conocido, y Raven siempre sería la observadora silenciosa del equipo, como una tranquila pero protectora tutora. Pero también habían cambiado.

Todos ellos.

Cada uno de ellos habían cambiado, y cada uno de ellos había aprendido, a veces por las buenas, otras por las malas, lecciones importantes en la vida… y las habían olvidado casi al instante. Como cuando Chico Bestia finalmente había comenzado a limpiar su habitación por su propia voluntad, y Starfire le había hecho una fiesta de celebración. O cuando Cyborg, finalmente cediendo, se comió huevos tofu y les gustaron. O cuando Robin se había abierto sentimentalmente a Starfire, y luego cerrado de nuevo, y luego abierto de nuevo, y luego se cerrado de nuevo, y luego abierto… de nuevo. Para quedarse atascado en algún lugar entre ser honesto y estar avergonzado. Chico Bestia se echó a reír a carcajadas al recordar un momento en que Robin y Cyborg habían empezado una gran discusión porque Cyborg estaba como loco con Robin (por estar distanciándose) y, al mismo tiempo, el chico maravilla estaba como loco con Cyborg porque pensaba que tenía algo con Starfire.

Raven se volvió hacia él cuando se rió.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó a la defensiva. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, yo no me estaba riendo de ti. Es que acabo de recordar algo. –Raven se volvió totalmente hacia y apoyó los antebrazos sobre el mostrador.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-Recuerdas, ¿cómo, hace unos meses, vimos a Cyborg y Robin gritarse el uno al otro en las pistas de obstáculos? -Raven pensó un momento antes de asentir. -¿Sabes por qué estaban discutiendo?

-En realidad no -admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Star y yo estábamos meditando, y en ese momento ella no estaba en una buena relación con Robin, por lo que no le importaba si Cyborg lo golpeaba o no. Sus palabras, no las mías. -Chico Bestia sonrió ampliamente.

-Tiene sentido, porque la lucha era por ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Robin estaba siendo celoso y Cyborg estaba siendo protectora y el resto es historia de Titanes. -Pasó un momento entre los dos antes de que ambos se rieran, Chico Bestia con fervor y Raven con cierta reserva. Todos habían estado ahí para presenciar la caída de Robin, algo nunca antes visto, boca abajo y directo al suelo, y quedar atrapado por su capa. Después de la pelea, les explico que se había "retirado pacíficamente" de la disputa, y demasiado cansado para ver a dónde iba, se produjo la caída que hizo historia.

-Eso fue realmente muy divertido -dijo Raven, sin darle importancia. -Aunque fue más divertido el hecho de que "pensara" que tenía algo con Starfire. -Ella sonrió y él resopló, vinculando que el recuerdo no había sido exactamente halagador de su parte. Había participado mucho en la burla y en señalarlo.

La tetera comenzó a hervir y Raven rápidamente la levantó de las llamas con sus manos expertas, invocó su poder oscuro para alcanzar dos tazas de un armario detrás de ella. Chico Bestia no le quito el ojo a la situación en la que tan agradablemente estaba.

Sí, muchas cosas cambiaron en los años que habían pasado como Jóvenes Titanes, y aún más recientemente, Raven misma se había transformado casi por completo. Desde hace aproximadamente un mes se había dado cuenta de que estaba mucho menos tensa, mucho menos silenciosa, y se permitía reaccionar a más cosas, sobre todo a él, con su interminable ida y vuelta. Es cierto que se había relajado considerablemente tras la derrota de Trigon, pero incluso esa Raven era una comparación minúscula a la tolerante Raven que estaba delante de él preparando el té. El hecho de que ella le había pedido que contara lo que había estado pensando para luego recordar juntos el pasado era una maravilla para él. Raven, a pesar de que todos eran amigos, no hacía esas cosas.

Y Garfield Logan la encontró intrigante. Intrigante de muchas maneras. Divertido. Juguetón. Dañino. E incluso, a veces, tentador. Vio como ella dejó caer su capucha mientras ponía las hojas de té en la tetera, mezclándolas con una cuchara para liberar su sabor. Entonces Chico Bestia saltó del mostrador, nunca estaba demasiado cansado como para no aprovechar una apertura, ni demasiado herido como para no encontrar un repertorio en el ambiente.

-Ahora, ¿por qué Robin pensaría que Starfire tenía algo con Cyborg? -Él se acercó a ella y fingió tropezar hacia adelante, presionando a la hechicera contra el mostrador, con su rostro hundido en su cabello. -¡Ups! ¡Oh, qué torpe soy! –Se disculpó falsamente, sonriendo. Raven dejó de verter el té y miró hacia delante, inmóvil. -Lo siento, Rae. ¿Estoy en el camino o algo así?

-No sé qué es más molesto: tus terribles bromas o tu poca vergüenza. -dijo en un tono cortante y filoso. Chico Bestia arqueó una ceja, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella. Las suyas fueron parecían tan delicadamente esculpidas; manos hechas para algo mejor que luchar, a pesar de su profesión. –Bajate. -Suspiró. No parecía enfadada, algo que Chico Bestia aprovecho en gran medida.

-Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte con las ta-.

-Muévete. -Deslizó las manos de las suyas y cogió su taza. Chico Bestia apoyó las manos sobre el mostrador y sus brazos sobre los suyos, atrapándola entre él y los muebles. Ella se dio la vuelta sin problemas para enfrentarse a él, sus cuerpo estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaron. Hace cuatro años esto hubiera sido imposible. Hace unos meses habría recibido un golpe. Hace tres semanas ella ya se habría teletransportado a su habitación. Ahora ella no hacía más que tratar de esperar a que pase el momento. Chico Bestia sonrió hacia ella mientras lo miraba con desaprobación solemne. -Chico Bestia, muévete.

-Contraseña por favor.

-¿Hablas en serio? Sabes, yo podría darte ese dolor de cabeza de nuevo si lo quisiera.

-No, no lo harías -le sonrió. -Eres demasiado amable. -Eso le consiguió una mirada fría de ella, pero eso fue todo. Ella no se echó para atrás. Muy interesante.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar un momento perfectamente tranquilo con tu menos propicio comportamiento?

-Pensé que era mi trabajo por aquí. -Él se cernió sobre ella (una habilidad que había gozado desde el día en que descubrió que era más alto que ella y, por tanto, las cualidades necesarias para alcanzar un estante), y tomó su propia taza detrás de ella. -Gracias por el té.

-En serio, ¿qué estás haces? ¿Estás cómodo? -le preguntó con sarcasmo. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bastante. -Bajó la cara a su altura, susurrando a su oído tan seductoramente como pudo. -Los dos sabemos que podrías teletransportarte a tu habitación si quisieras, se burló. Empezó a retroceder, pero Raven lo agarró por el cuello y lo acercó de nuevo su cara, prácticamente hablándole al oído.

-Sólo lo haría ante un verdadero desafío.-Ella lo soltó y se enderezó para mirarla, sorprendido de ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella estaba jugando con él. Ella estaba jugando realmente bien. Y ella estaba sonriendo, lo cual Chico Bestia encontró que le gustaba ver más, y más a menudo. Pero no iba a permitir que se salga con la suya. No en esto, al menos.

-Desafío aceptado entonces. -Dijo con entusiasmo, inclinándose hacia adelante en exceso, alzando la mano de ella para acunarlo con su cabeza. El pánico reemplazo rápidamente la confianza de Raven y ella volteo la cabeza bruscamente, empujando la cabeza de Chico Bestia para detenerlo, respirando con dificultad.

Victoria.

-Chico Bestia... -dijo, su tono regreso a su sombrío habitual. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás un poco, un rubor teñía sus mejillas pálidas. Chico Bestia se rió de buena gana, alejándose por completo y sorbió con satisfacción su té.

-Y el vencedor se lleva el botín de sentirse superior al perdedor -proclamó, sacando la lengua enrollada a ella. Raven trató de echarle una mirada indignada pero él sólo le guiñó un ojo y su rubor se profundizó antes de encerrarse a sí misma en un manto de oscuridad y desaparecer a su habitación por completo.

-Puedes ser un idiota a veces, Bestita- dijo Cyborg desde el sofá, sus ojos no dejaron la investigación de las fotocopias de Robin. Miró hacia atrás brevemente y lanzó a su amigo una mirada de arrepentimiento, aunque su propia sonrisa delataba su falta de sinceridad. -Tú sabes que ella se pone sensible con cosas como esas. ¿Por qué te metes tanto con Rae?

-Una vez más, pensé que ese era mi trabajo por aquí. ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos siete años?

-Aquí –respondió. –Viendo darte una patada en el trasero después de cada estúpida broma que haces. -Él se rió entre dientes mientras Garfield fingía exagerada indignación. -De todas formas, simplemente bájale un poco de espuma a tu chocolate, ¿sí? No queremos que pierda el control de sus poderes nunca más.

-Me gustaría verla perder el control de vez en cuando –bromeó Chico Bestia, incapaz de contener una risa. Cyborg sólo suspiró ante sus papeles.

-Tonto.

-No la presiones demasiado -comentó Robin, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada que llevaba a los pasillos. -Ella no siempre reconoce cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles para sí misma, si tú puedes recordar.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente -dijo Chico Bestia indiferente, dejando de lado su consejo con una mano. -Esta es la forma en que bromeamos Rae y yo. Y por si no lo habías notado, ella ha estado anormalmente mucho más tranquila en las últimas semanas.

-Me doy cuenta de que realmente no he hablado con Raven desde hace tiempo. ¿Me pregunto si todo está bien con ella? –reflexionó el Niño Maravilla. La mano de Cyborg se alzó en el aire.

-Umh… bueno, he hablado con ella desde hace tiempo y está igual de latosa como siempre ha sido. Supongo que encontró una manera de enfocar su ira en otra cosa. -Miró hacia la cocina de nuevo, sonriendo con picardía. -Ella me preguntó una vez si tus chistes no significaban la falta de algo… íntimo.

La frente de Chico Bestia se frunció.

-¿Eh? -Cyborg le lanzó una mirada de complicidad antes de señalar hacia abajo. Le tomó un momento a Chico Bestia para entender la referencia, y cuando finalmente comprendió su mandíbula cayó al piso con irritación. -¡Viejo! ¿¡Qué diablos!? -Cyborg soltó una carcajada en voz alta. -¿De verdad dijo eso?

-No, pero pensé que te gustaría un poco de tu propia medicina por una vez, en nombre de Rae. Un punto para las mestizas.

-Creo que es muy adorable –Star los interrumpio de repente, bostezando desde el sofá. -Chico Bestia no significa nada para ella, y Raven entiende eso. Son cercanos, y ella no parece importarle mucho. Hemos hablado de las bromas antes y ella me ha dicho que no las toma a pecho, o muy en serio.

Como una respuesta que contrariara la declaración de Starfire, una fuerte explosión y gran barullo sonó desde el pasillo, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Robin, en la sala principal. Cyborg se paró de su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Alguien detonó una bomba en la torre?

-No hay alarma, no hay sirenas, ninguna violación de seguridad, por lo que no hay villanos -dijo Robin, tecleando el ordenador. -Mi conjetura es que viene de la habitación de Raven. -Cyborg hizo una mueca en la detrás de la cabeza de Robin.

-¿Por qué te molestas en decir "mi conjetura"? Eres Robin. Sólo di: "sé de dónde viene" y dilo de una vez -Robin dio a Cyborg una sonrisa de complicidad antes de girar la cabeza hacia Chico Bestia.

-¿Puedes ir a verla? Es probable que sea tu culpa de todos modos. -Chico Bestia rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? -se quejó, pero él comenzó a caminar a la puerta de todos modos. Robin simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Debido a que es probable que tengas que disculparte con ella por algo de todos modos. Bien podrías matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. -Él levantó la vista de su investigación para dar a Chico Bestia una mirada afilada. -Y no la provoques más, por favor.

-Ustedes necesitan relajarse. Actúas como si nunca hemos oído ruidos extraños procedentes de su habitación antes.

-Bien. Tienes un punto –concedido Robin, ni una vez iba a pasar por alto la verdad. Cyborg se rio de eso.

-Deja de quejarte y ve a verla.

Chico Bestia solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de despedida antes de ir a zancadas por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Raven. Si, él realmente pensaba que tendría que admitir que su extraña relación con Raven tendría que terminar. No sabía por qué le gustaba meterse con ella tan a menudo. Tal vez fue porque en realidad lo estaba dejaba ser. Bueno, ella no lo estampaba contra la pared, lo que tomaba como una buena señal. De hecho, desde hace tiempo, Raven se había inclinado considerablemente a la tranquilidad. Ella ya no era tan tensa o antisocial como de costumbre. Ella contrarrestaba sus bromas con sus propias bromas sarcásticas. Ella se reía con él. Ella estaba jugaba con él. Ella a veces incluso lo provocaba.

Siempre intrigante.

Chico Bestia estaba considerando las ventajas de la de mejora social de Raven cuando llegó a su puerta... pero se detuvo en medio del pasillo y la miró, perplejo.

Estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Raro.

Raven nunca dejaba su puerta abierta.

-¿Rae? –llamó él, inmóvil. Se inclinó hacia delante y volteo su cabeza de costado, tratando de escuchar. Nada al principio, pero mientras más tiempo escuchaba, más comenzó a reconocer el sonido de una respiración profunda y constante... la respiración de alguien meditando. Quizás. -¿Rae? -llamó nuevamente, dando unos pasos más hacia la puerta y mirando a través de la apertura de la misma tentativamente. Golpeo la pared ligeramente, curioso pero cauteloso. Dentro, todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad. Nada más. -¿Raven? -Aún nada. -Escuchamos un fuerte ruido. ¿Estás bien ahí dentro?

Hubo una quietud en la respiración, un susurro en el aire, pies tocando el piso y luego el sonido de pasos largos y fuertes que vienen hacia la puerta. Chico Bestia saltó hacia atrás justo cuando el metal se abrió de golpe, enviando una ráfaga de aire. Ante él estaba Raven, con la capa arrugada y el cabello ligeramente alborotado.

-¡Raven! -exclamó, con su mano agarrando su pecho. -¡Oh, Dios mío! Tú me malditamente asustaste ¿Por qué abriste la puerta de esa manera? – le acusó, pero en un parpadeó se dio cuenta de la alarmante y extraña mirada en sus ojos, y frunció el ceño. -¿Rae?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Ella lo miraba, pero no lo veía realmente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y distantes, poseían matices que cambiaban sucesivamente mientras los miraba. Garfield había visto su parte justa de las cosas locas y extrañas que Raven podía hacer, pero definitivamente ella no había hecho este truco antes. Sus hombros se hundieron un poco y su mano derecha se sostuvo contra el marco de la puerta, como prevención para evitar que fallen sus pies. Él empezó a moverse hacia ella para estabilizarla cuando su mano libre se alzó, deteniéndolo. Se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos abajo, esperando. Ella dio un suspiro tembloroso y sus labios comenzaron a moverse, pronunciando palabras demasiado rápido, y demasiado bajas, como para entenderlas. Su respuesta natural habría sido dejarla hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, pero el color enfermizo en su piel y el temblor en sus hombros hizo sentir a Chico Bestia incómodo. Quería, como lo habría hecho para cualquier persona, sostenerla y ayudarla en el estado físicamente débil en que se hallaba, pero Raven era diferente. Raven siempre había sido diferente. Cuando algo extraño le pasaba a ella, los Titanes habían aprendido a dejarla en paz en primer lugar; una lección que había agotado la paciencia de todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo, sólo para que las cosas funcionen al final.

Esta se espera que sea una de esas veces. Garfield trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

Sus palabras empezaron a cobrar sentido, sus susurros eran cada vez más claros. Sin previo aviso, tomó un profundo suspiro y dijo cinco palabras con total nitidez.

-Nunc Lento Sonitu dicunt... Novo.

Hubo una pausa, ella respiro hondamente. La hechicera parpadeó lentamente y de pronto pareció verle de nuevo, su expresión cambio de aturdida a una comprensión integral de quien era él. Una sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad, se posó en sus labios. No, de hecho era más que una sonrisa. Ahora ella estaba positivamente radiante, sus ojos habían cambiado mucho, eran mucho más tenues en color; no tan oscuros como lo eran en su habitual lavanda; fucsias. Diferentes, pero extrañamente familiares. Ella suspiró feliz y dejó escapar una pequeña risa, se puso de pie y recta contra la puerta. Toda la fragilidad exhaustiva que había visto hace unos momentos desapareció por completo, y el color de la vida había vuelto otra vez a sus mejillas.

Chico Bestia, muy probablemente, habría tenido menos miedo si la hubiera encontrado un par de ojos, de color rojo, de más y un par de tentáculos de energía oscura sobresaliendo de su capa.

-Lo siento -dijo entusiasmada, peinando su cabellos liso con las manos. –Me atrapaste completamente a mitad de mi camino a través de la transferencia. Esto fue, extraoficialmente, uno de los momentos más extraños que he tenido nunca. Era como si este cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático –dijo Raven, acomodando su uniforme y limpiándose. -¡Qué lio! -Ella lanzó otra sonrisa feliz hacia él, pero luego vaciló un poco cuando tomó nota de la postura congelada de Chico Bestia. La miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, parecían petrificados. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y se rió al verlo.

Ella se rio.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, levantando una ceja inquisitiva. Los ojos de Chico Bestia se movieron de su rostro al suelo, del suelo al techo y del techo a ella, otra vez. La torre todavía estaba en pie, la tierra no se había abierta para tragar a la especie humana en su conjunto, y Raven parecía Raven, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ser Raven. La chica que conocía no inclinaba su cabeza así, o hablaba así, ni tocaba su cabello. Nunca. -¿Bestita? -Y Raven nunca lo llamaba así, ni en un millón de años. -Eres tan lindo cuando estás incómodo. -Y Raven, definitivamente, ni en un millón de años, nunca jamás, le diría lindo.

Los brazos de Garfield cayeron a ambos lados como fideos, acompañados por la mandíbula inferior, con los ojos entrecerrados y confundidos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? -demando. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? –levanto su dedo índice y la apunto a su cara. -¿Y por qué estás tan feliz?"

-Oh, bien. Lo siento -dijo en tono burlón. –Solicito tus disculpas por la fantástica sensación de estar feliz.

-Nunca te sientes fantástica -replicó. –Tú te sientes… "bien". Siempre dices que estas "bien", no "fantástica". Nunca te he oído hablar o usar esa palabra en una connotación positiva. ¿Qué te pasó? -repitió, su comportamiento dudoso aparentemente divertía a Raven. -¿Qué era ese ruido de antes? ¿Fuiste atacada? ¿Estás poseída? -pasó por delante de ella y brincó en su habitación, miró a su alrededor con determinación para encontrar algún tipo de juego sucio o la representación de una horrenda escena del crimen, pero no servía de nada en la oscuridad. -Wow, apaga las luces, me deja ciego estar aquí. -Gruñó sarcásticamente. Detrás de él, Raven se rió.

De nuevo.

Él se estremeció ante el sonido.

-Yo estaba a punto de encargarme de eso –él sintió un soplo de viento y todas las velas en la habitación se encendieron, iluminando la habitación en un parpadeo. La luz suave, revelo que la fuente del ruido había sido el cajón de la cómoda: tirado en el piso boca abajo, en el centro de la habitación, sus bordes estaban astillados y rotos. -Ah, sí, y eso fue un accidente. ¡Lo siento mucho! -Ella flotaba alrededor de Chico Bestia, quien estaba de cuclillas revisando la gaveta destruida. Él se levantó sobre sus piernas otra vez, se movió a la pared más cercana y apoyo su espalda contra la misma, con los brazos cruzados. -Mis poderes fluctúan cuando ocurre la transferencia. Por lo general, estoy más concentrada, pero son como… las cuatro de la mañana, y tuvimos esa batalla, y la sanación como que me agota, y hoy no estaba por completo en mi zona de confort -ella pasó los dedos por su pelo, otra vez, quedando atrapada en la maraña. -Y yo también estoy consternada porque probablemente me veo totalmente como una bruja en este momento. -Ella arrugó la nariz a Chico Bestia antes de volverse hacia el espejo que cuelga en la pared y recoger un cepillo. Detrás de ella, Chico Bestia se quedó en estado de shock, con los labios apretados y los ojos muy abiertos.

-No estoy muy seguro de qué decir primero -dijo finalmente con lentitud a la ahora animada Raven, la cual tarareaba mientras se peinaba. -Esta" transferencia ", que mencionaste antes, ¿provoca que te cepilles el cabello, tararees o digas cosas como "totalmente como una bruja" o "zona de confort"? Incluso imaginándote decir esas palabras no tiene sentido, pero tú en realidad dijiste eso y aún así no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, pero… -Raven lo miró a los ojos por el espejo y le guiñó un ojo.

-También eres lindo siendo olvidadizo, Bestita.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso también! ¿Cuándo me llamaste así? ¿O me dijiste lindo? Y… ¿qué diablos significa "transferencia "? ¿Transferencia de qué? ¿Qué quieres transferir que hace que tú actúes tan extraña? -Estaba completamente perdido. Hace sólo unos momentos habían estado bromeando, en la cocina, él con su toque bromista y ella con un perfil escalofriantemente dispuesto. Ahora, ella estaba hablando con una voz demasiado alta y estridente, y sonriendo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Era un cambio tan drástico, y los cambios drásticos en el estado de ánimo general de Raven nunca eran algo bueno.

Hubo un largo silencio, totalmente incómodo, que se extendía entre ellos, uno que causó que la sonrisa de ella vacile y disminuya por completo mientras se miraban el uno al otro a través del espejo. Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él plenamente, su actitud alegre se había ido.

-Tú estás... ¿hablando en serio? ¿De verdad no tienes idea de lo que estoy diciendo?

-¡Oh, no! ¡Si lo hago! -Ella sonrió.

-¿Tú lo haces?

-¡No! Yo estaba bromeando, ¡por supuesto que no lo sé! -Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Así que… ¿no lo sabes?

-No, no lo sé. -Ella entrecerró los ojos en él.

-¿De Verdad?

-Está bien, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte –dijo él, mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar una tercera persona en la habitación para ayudarle a entender la situación. -¿Qué pasó con la malhumorada, estoica e inteligente Raven con la que estoy acostumbrado?

-Bueno, ella no está, obviamente, aquí –dijo Raven, encogiéndose de hombros. La frente de Chico Bestia se frunció todavía más.

-¿Eh?

Ella suspiró, un mechón de pelo cubría una esquina de su boca, tapando su media sonrisa. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, otra vez. Ella se estaba distrayendo, y no en el buen sentido.

–Oh, Rae -respiró ella, diciendo su propio nombre con tanto peso; una acción que hizo poco por hacerla sentir cómoda. -A veces... ugh. A veces me pongo un tanto nerviosa, ¿sabes? Es como, en serio, ¿podría alguien ser tan intimidante? Raven, que puede ser tan tensa.

-Wow, bien, de acuerdo. Bueno, estoy contento de que finalmente fuiste capaz de admitirlo, pero esta discusión contigo misma es, mucho, demasiado, extraña. -Probablemente fue la primera vez en que Chico Bestia había sido el que se irrita con Raven, pero ella estaba actuando muy (no había otra palabra para ello) _**tonta**_. Desenfocada. Demasiado despreocupada. Sin control. Riendo de sus chistes y cepillando su pelo. Guiñándole. Y hablando con la jerga de alguien de las calles de Jump City en lugar de una educada chica de los monasterios de Azarath. Hablando como una chiquilla hueca en lugar de la Raven críptica que conocía.

Ella hizo girar un mechón de su pelo alrededor de un dedo, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos a través del espejo.

-Chico Bestia -dijo. -Toma un buen vistazo a mí. Tú ya me habías visto antes.

-¿En serio? ¡Duh!

-¡Lo digo en serio! -ella flotó hacia él, flotaba delante de él, mirándolo con esos ojos fucsias. -Mírame realmente. Tú me conoces. Yo no soy sólo Raven _._ Yo... soy yo.

Su mirada estaba llena de escepticismo, pero se obligó a tratar de pensar. ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos antes? ¿U oído esa forma de hablar? No había sido la primera vez que había escuchado una risita de ella, pero definitivamente no era tan a menudo. Era raro. Extremadamente raro. Una vez cada luna azul.

O, más específicamente, una vez en un encuentro desafortunado en las profundidades de un espejo de mano misterioso y poderoso hace tantos años atrás...

-Oh, Dios mío -exclamó, su sorpresa empaño la invariabilidad de su voz. Su sobreactuación, al parecer, le había robado el terreno de juego. -¡Tú no eres la verdadera Raven! Eres una de las emociones de Raven -señaló sorprendido hacia ella. -Eres... ¡la Feliz-Raven!

Raven sonrió.

-Sabía que no te olvidarías por completo de mí.

-¿Pero cómo...? ¿qué...? ¿por qué estás aquí afuera? -preguntó, escudriñando la habitación, buscando el espejo de mano. Sus ojos se clavaron en el objeto reposado en la cama, como si hubiera sido arrojado a un lado después de su uso. -¿Te escapaste? ¿Qué hiciste con Raven?

-Soy Raven.

-¡Me refiero a la verdadera Raven!

-¿Estás diciendo que cualquiera de las emociones de Raven no son reales?

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! - exclamó Chico Bestia. Ella hizo una mueca a su mal genio. –Tú… ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Le tendiste una trampa para estar aquí? -Corrió hacia la cama y tomó el espejo, miró fijamente su superficie como si fuera a ver a la titán enjaulada adentro y golpeando el cristal con sus puños para salir. La Raven tangible simplemente rodó sus ojos y voló hacia él, tirando suavemente el espejo de su agarre.

-No, no la atrape dentro de su propia mente -dijo con calma, sentándose en el borde de la cama. -Ella me dejó salir. De buena gana.

Chico Bestia parpadeó, perplejo.

-¿Qué? -Ella suspiró y cruzó sus piernas debajo de su peso, envolviendo su capa alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Estoy un poco molesta con ella; bueno, creo que lo estoy. ¿No les dijo nada sobre esto? Eso es extrañamente irresponsable de su parte, ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasa si algo malo le sucede? ¿O si necesita ayuda? Nunca fui realmente una fan de nuestra tendencia a mantener el secreto.

-Feliz-Raven. -Dijo humildemente Chico Bestia, mirándola fijamente. Raven hizo una mueca.

-Haces que mi nombre suene como un pitufo -se quejó. -¿Puedes llamarme Rae? Siempre me gustó ese apodo. –Él movió el comentario a un lado, ignorando el impulso de reír.

-Deja eso. Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿y por qué la Raven-Real no lo está? Ahora.

-Bien, bien. Te lo diré, Robin. -Dijo, antes de sacar su lengua ofensivamente. Él tuvo la gracia de al menos mirarla avergonzado.

-Está bien, lo siento. Por favor, dime: ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿y por qué Raven (la verdadera) no lo está? En lo posible. Preferiblemente ahora. Por favor.

-Mejor. Eso creo -ella puso los ojos en él, pero habló de todos modos. -Puede que quieras sentarte para esto. Es una larga historia.

Chico Bestia se quejó por la declaración, pero se sentó en la cama de todos modos. Feliz-Raven le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero su rostro era imperturbable.

-Por el bien de Raven, por favor empieza. -Dijo suavemente.

-Creo que fue hace un mes, o dos, cuando Starfire hablo conmigo sobre control y orientación. Estábamos teniendo un par de, creo que podrías llamarle, _**dificultades**_ para controlar las otras partes, nuestras emociones.

-¿No lo tienen siempre?

-Más que de costumbre -dijo, el comentario de Garfield pareció tener un efecto oscuro que parecía no sentar bien a Feliz-Raven. -Empezamos a meditar con Star más a menudo, tratando de recuperar el control total, pero no estaba funcionando tan bien como lo hacía antes. La supresión de las cosas estaba empezando a ser más difícil, por lo que a Starfire se le ocurrió una solución alternativa.

"Esencialmente, mis poderes, y los de Star, residen en nuestras emociones, a pesar de que hay una gran diferencia en la manera en que los convocamos; su "Furia Justiciera" y "Deseos de Vuelo", ya sabes, siguen una específica y positiva emoción. Felicidad, ¿irónico, cierto? De todos modos, Starfire y yo estábamos hablando, y Raven, la real, le explicaba que estaba asentando mucha presión en su mente para mantener a todas sus emociones bajo control –ella lo miró, repentinamente culpable. -Después de un tiempo, todas nosotras empezamos a actuar como cualquier otro animal enjaulado: nos volvemos inquietas y ansiosas, lo que hace más y más difícil a la verdadera Raven mantenernos bajo su control. Así que, Starfire sugirió que en lugar de meditar y suprimirnos, como de costumbre, a todas nosotras, ¿por qué no intentaba meditar para algunas de nosotras y expulsarnos?

-No hay manera de que ella hubiera accedido a hacer eso -interrumpió Chico Bestia. Feliz-Raven sonrió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo con él.

-Tú la conoces bien. La verdadera Raven aplastó esa idea tan rápido como Star la sugirió, algo que no volvió a insinuar. Irónicamente, nosotras no lo hicimos. Raven siguió pensando en ello, y cada vez que más lo hacía, más atractiva y más lógica parecía esa idea. Tal vez, cuando ella tomó la decisión final, fue por un empujoncito de mí y Valentía, pero al fin y al cabo fue la verdadera Raven quién se sintió lo suficientemente optimista como para darle una oportunidad a esa idea.

-¿Raven decidió dejar de lado a sus emociones? -preguntó Chico Bestia, estupefacto. -Eso es una locura.

-¿Lo es?

-Bueno, sí. Ella en si misma trata de controlar el volante. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que soltar el volante la ayudaría a manejar mejor?

-No lo sé -dijo Feliz-Raven con falso asombro. Ella lo miró a él fijamente. -¿De dónde o quién pudo alguna vez escuchado esa idea?

Chico Bestia levantó las manos a la defensiva.

-¡Oye! Me gustaría probar y quedar con ella para ver una película o jugar un juego, ¡no desquiciar la jerarquía emocional que está en su cabeza! -Él le lanzó una mirada que ella ignoró.

-No fuimos completamente desquiciadas. Empezamos siendo muy cautelosas. Sólo yo, Tímida y Sabiduría nos liberamos al principio, y sólo durante unos minutos cada día. Raven sabía que de todas sus partes, seríamos las menos problemáticas, y las más improbables que se aprovecharían de la situación para salir y hacer lo que queramos. Pero esos pocos minutos al día fueron una maravilla absoluta para su mente. Ella en realidad durmió durante toda una noche después de eso; ¿piensas que eso pasa a menudo? Ella rara vez duerme durante toda una noche.

"Así que empezamos una rutina fija. Cada vez que meditaba dejaba a uno de nosotras fuera durante unos veinte minutos para, básicamente, estirarnos. Tenemos el control total de este cuerpo para liberar nuestra energía reprimida, siempre y cuando no tomemos una ventaja inusual. Al principio nos limitaba a la soledad de esta habitación, pero a medida que las semanas seguían y la tensión comenzaba a disminuir, encontramos que más de nosotros ansiaban salir en libertad. Valentía salió una vez durante una sesión de entrenamiento, y vino Sabiduría tres veces cuando jugamos al ajedrez con Cyborg. He salido un par de veces cuando Star pasa por aquí y quiere hablar. Es… divertido. A veces, me pregunto si no me lanzará miradas confusas cuando no lo notó. No puedo creer que ella no se dio…

-Star es optimista. Probablemente estaba emocionada porque abriste la puerta -respondió Chico Bestia, despreocupadamente. Él apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando el suelo, pensando. Feliz-Raven giró el espejo de mano una y otra vez en su regazo, las joyas relucían a la luz de las velas a lo largo de su elegante marco. Los pájaros en el exterior comenzaron a piar, anunciando que el nuevo día no estaba a más de una hora de distancia.

-¿Es difícil de procesar? -le preguntó la emoción en voz baja. Chico Bestia fingió una risita.

-Eso es un eufemismo -él la miró, su expresión era una mezcla de emociones en conflicto. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo, vaciló, y luego la volvió a cerrar. Pasó un momento pausado, y lo intento de nuevo, aunque no era la primera pregunta que había querido plantear. -Así que, en todo esto... ¿dónde está la verdadera Raven? -preguntó. –Acaso… ¿ella sigue ahí? ¿Nos oye o algo así? -preguntó, agitando su mano alrededor de su cabeza. Ella se rió y palmeo su mano con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido.

-No. Ella está en nuestro paisaje mental, meditando. Cuando abandona el control de su cuerpo lo deja un tiempo para aclarar su mente y centrarse por completo en la meditación.

-Raven nunca se rinde a un control completo -declaró, hablando con toda seriedad.

-Lo sé. Pero ella ya lo ha hecho. Y ella lo hizo, y yo no la culpo por querer hacerlo una y otra vez. Alivia la tensión, y ella tiene una mejor sujeción en las emociones, que de haber sido de otro modo, serian difícil de contener -estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, el espejo aún yacía en sus manos. -Me imagino que es como respirar aire fresco después de estar encerrado todo el día. El manejo de una mente rota puede ser problemático. Debe ser un alivio para ella no tener que preocuparse por unos momentos -ella se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con las piernas balanceándolas en el aire antes de reposarlas sobre el borde. -Por no hablar de lo bien que se siente realmente salir de vez en cuando.

Chico Bestia se levantó para mirar mejor a la Feliz-Raven, que se recostaba a lo largo de la cama. _Así que por eso parecía estar mucho más a gusto consigo misma._ Podía imaginar que el peso de tratar de controlarse a sí misma equivaldría a envejecer rápidamente, y por lo que termino haciendo parecía ser un rito muy necesario. Si sus emociones pueden expresarse abiertamente con más frecuencia, entonces no estaría tan desesperada por cualquier abertura en su armadura mental... eso significaba que Raven podría reír sin que Feliz provoque una explosión a la primera oportunidad, o Raven podría hablar sin que Tímida o Ira estallen en el más mínimo desacuerdo.

-Yo no volé durante casi una semana una vez -empezó a decir al azar. Feliz-Raven levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. -Y entonces, un día en el techo, miré por encima del borde y simplemente salté. Todo el mundo se asustó porque yo caí libremente por poco tiempo. Me transforme en el último minuto y casi me golpeé contra las rocas junto al mar. Miró hacia arriba, encogiéndose de hombros. -Nunca me privé de los animales voladores dentro de mí por mucho tiempo después de eso. Lo mismo pasa con las criaturas que necesito para nadar o escalar, o correr. En realidad, no era justo. Y yo no quiero saltar espontáneamente de otro edificio otra vez.

La sonrisa de Rae era tan brillante y genuina que no pudo evitar devolversela.

-Ella recuerda eso -dijo simplemente. Chico Bestia asintió y sabía que, aunque la historia había sido al azar, había retratado perfectamente el hecho de que él la entendía.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando estás aquí y ella está allí? -preguntó, señalando el espejo. –Quiero decir… por ejemplo, ¿ella sabe que estoy aquí?

-No -respondió ella, y él suspiro de alivio. -Como dije, ella ha estado lo suficientemente cómoda como para no hacer caso a todo. Soy ella y ella es yo en este momento. Cualquier cosa que haga, todos los recuerdos que haga, serán esencialmente de Raven, pero ella no sería capaz de recordarlo con facilidad. Ellos se quedarían en mi lado de su mente y no serían nada más que un déjà vu para ella. Un recuerdo enterrado.

-Hablas de segregarlo -murmuró. –Entonces, ¿eso funciona a la inversa? -preguntó con curiosidad. Feliz-Raven se incorporó sobre los codos, sonriendo salvajemente hacia él.

-No, señor. Sabemos todo lo que Raven sabe y estamos al tanto de todas sus experiencias completas. Al igual que lo que ocurrió en el callejón, o en la cocina -ella se sentó sobre sus piernas. -Nunca supe que tenías un gran flechazo por nosotras.

-Espera, espera, eso es, uh... no, eso no es realmente… -tartamudeó, sin preparación para el repentino cambio en la conversación. Él todavía estaba atrapado entre la idea de que Raven estaba meditando en los confines de su propia mente y que su parte feliz y despreocupada se cepillaba el pelo en su cuarto. -Eso es simplemente un buen momento entre amigos. Yo sólo bromeo. Raven y yo bromeamos.

-Esa es una forma coqueta de bromear -dijo Feliz-Raven con timidez, disparando a Chico Bestia una mirada poco convencida. -Incluso entre amigos. Tú no bromeas con Starfire así.

-¿Sabes quién es Robin?

Eso la hizo reír.

-Bien, no importa, el motivo de tus... _**bromas**_ … creo que estoy un poco de obligada a decirte que es, bueno, se está yendo de las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también? -Chico Bestia gimió audiblemente y se dejó deslizar fuera de la cama cómicamente, aterrizando graciosamente en el suelo. Feliz-Raven rió de nuevo, con ganas y en voz alta. El humor siempre fue su chivo expiatorio para salir de una situación incómoda con facilidad.

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando la parte superior del cuerpo en la cama y mirándola fijamente. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas ahora, agarrando sus tobillos y sonriéndole.

-¿Lo es realmente? -preguntó, siendo sincero. -Honestamente, yo no lo sabía. Creía que estábamos bien.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No te hagas una idea equivocada! -dijo rápidamente, llegando a tocar su mano. Él se erizó un poco, su primera reacción inicial era retirar su palma, pero no quería ser grosero, así que él sólo la dejó estar. Era extraño porque era Raven, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo era. -¡Soy amante de tus bromas! Como te dije una vez, siempre pensé que tus chistes eran divertidos, Bestita. Ahora yo, o más bien ella, podemos demostrarlo más. Así que está bien, al menos en la superficie.

-Pero… -expreso, a sabiendas de que había una enorme razón que seguía a su declaración inicial. La sonrisa de Feliz-Raven cayó y ella frunció los labios, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-El verdadero problema que estamos teniendo no es con cualquiera de sus lados normales. El estrés se acumula en nosotras, pero nunca hasta el punto en que dificulta físicamente a la verdadera Raven.

-Entonces, ¿quién está causando problemas? - impulsó Garfield. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Es algo así... como… umn... -ella reposo su barbilla en su rodilla mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que tenía que decir. –Sabes, a pesar que las bromas y el toqueteo es ligero y divertido... bueno, aún somos humanas -ella tiró distraídamente de su cabello. -Y aún somos una chica. -Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros, sin entender su significado. -Y hemos sido ...privadas.

-¿Privados de qué cosa?

-Afecto. -Ella arqueó las cejas, esperando que él lo entendiera. Él no lo hizo y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Feliz-Raven de repente no se veía tan feliz como en Nunca Jamás. -Bestita, cuando te privas de algo, mueres de hambre -ella casi en un susurro. -De manera que, cuando se pruebas algo nuevo, ese apetito, se vuelve voraz.

-De acuerdo. -Ella lo miró con la esperanza de que ahora entendía pero él sólo le devolvió la mirada en silencio. Ella suspiró. Chico Bestia esperó.

-Bestita, ¿recuerdas la última vez que me viste? -le preguntó dulcemente, inclinando la cabeza con timidez a un lado. Él entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó media sonrisa, y media mueca.

-Sí, ese fue un día interesante -dijo, recordando el, que había sido, momento más difícil en su vida: Feliz-Raven había insistido en que se den la mano todo el camino hasta la Torre... muy a su pesar. ***[Teen Titans Go! (comics) #42]**

Feliz-Raven arrugó la nariz hacia él.

-No actúes como si no te gustara -ella cambió de posición en la cama, a recostarse sobre su estómago, justo en frente de él. -Me gustas, Bestita -dijo ella. Chico Bestia arqueó una ceja, sonriendo.

-¿De veras? -le preguntó con sarcasmo. Ella asintió. -Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Eso quiere decir simplemente que yo te gusto, o que Raven lo hace? -Trató de no sonar tan intrigado como era en realidad. Por curiosidad, por supuesto. Nada más.

-Ese no es realmente el tema de lo que estoy tratando de explicar -dijo de manera exagerada, rodando los ojos y evitando por completo su pregunta. -Lo que te estoy contando es... hay dos lados en cada moneda, algo que probablemente sabes mejor que nadie. ¿Nunca tienes problemas para separar tu lado humano y tu lado animal? –Él se encogió de hombros.

-No tanto. Como dije antes, si dejo que mis animales ejerzan, lo que es natural para ellos, entonces estoy bien. Cuando era más joven, supongo que tenía problemas de control. Y, ya sabes, durante las batallas.

-Debido a que se acelera tu ritmo cardiaco y tus instintos básicos comienzan a surtir efecto, ¿cierto? -ella dijo humilde, su mirada cayo mientras sus dedos trazaban un dibujo imaginario sobre la tela de su manta. Chico Bestia se miró las manos.

-Sí.

-Y cuando quieres atacar a un enemigo, debes recordarle a tu lado animal que no vaya demasiado lejos, ¿verdad? Tu moral humana tiende a anular el natural instinto animal. -Chico Bestia vaciló antes de finalmente decir que sí.

Ella tomó una respiración muy profunda, más profunda de lo normal. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y él se acercó para agarrar sus muñecas, tratando de estabilizarla del temblor. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos se encontraron, y la prontitud en su mirada se acercaba a la que tenía hace unos momentos, cuando él llamo a su puerta por primera vez. Chico Bestia retiró rápidamente sus manos y se alejó de la cama.

-Sé que puede parecerte extraño –su tono estaba extrañamente fuera de sí misma. -Pero Raven tiene un lado animal también. -Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente quieto y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Chico Bestia se puso de pie, alarmado.

-¿Rae?

-Raven… -corrigió ella con voz ronca, con voz cansada y monótona, casi muerta. Lentamente ella apoyó la cabeza en la cama y rodó perezosamente sobre su espalda, con las manos sobre su cabeza, y cerrando sus ojos. -Raven….

-¿Que...? ¿qué estás haciendo? -preguntó, sonando muy parecido a un niño que no entiende cuando el ambiente se pone tenso y hostil. Ella sólo estaba tendida, la una vez competente Raven parecía una cáscara vacía. Ella respiró y empezó a murmurar algo para sí misma de nuevo, como lo había hecho en la puerta.

-Oh. -Chico Bestia se quejó en voz baja, pasándose una mano nerviosa por la cara, sus manos temblaban. -A veces, Rae, puede ser tan desconsiderada.

 _ **Transferencia**_. Tenía que ser eso. Después de todo lo que Feliz le había explicado él tendría que ser un idiota como para no darse cuenta. No entendía realmente cómo había entrado en el modo de transferencia inmediato, ni estaba demasiado interesado en saber los detalles del mismo, pero era de mala educación dejar las cosas por la mitad. Él pensó que debería al menos esperarla, tal vez saludar a cualquier nueva emoción salga de ella, y luego volvería por donde vino.

En la cama Raven parecía tener una mejor transferencia que la anterior. Ella se retorcía sobre su espalda con lentos movimientos sensuales, como si ella disfrutará mucho de la suavidad de su cama. Sus manos se apoderaron de la colcha y ella dejó escapar un gemido bajo, casi inaudible. Pero Chico Bestia si la oyó. Y Chico Bestia estaba viendo como todo sucede. Y Chico Bestia estaba un poco más incómodo de lo que había pensado... y por razones completamente inesperadas.

Entonces la boca y los ojos de Raven se abrieron, ella se quedó sin aliento. Una vela estallo cerca de la cómoda y la puerta se cerró con un golpe resonante. Raven se puso rígida, grito, parpadeó una vez, y luego se enderezó para hacer frente a la pared de enfrente. Ella dejó de moverse. Parecía haber dejado de respirar. Quieta como una estatua de bronce.

El silencio se extendió en la habitación.

Chico Bestia se congeló en su lugar, sin tener idea de lo que debía hacer.

Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse lentamente y la respiración volvió a su cuerpo. Volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda ligeramente. Sus brazos descansaban a los costados. Ella le habló, y su voz sonó siniestra.

-Es lo último.

Chico Bestia, _**Garfield Logan**_ , se preguntó vagamente si había un manual sobre cómo hacer frente a los poderes de Raven. Él sabía que el mismo no era completamente normal, _¿Existe algo como un superhéroe normal?,_ pero los poderes de la hechicera eran mucho más ajeno a él que la mayoría de los demás. Su ADN era inestable, su mejor amigo era más máquina que hombre, su amiga era alienígena y su novio era un neurótico disfrazado de semáforo. Pero Raven era mucho más que una chica que podía hacer magia; ella era una medio-demonio y tenía que hacer frente a su propia la lucha contra sus emociones con el fin de utilizar sus habilidades. Lo que significaba que había momentos en que iba a perder esas luchas. Chico Bestia había estado allí en esos momentos, y ahora, después de verla jadear y retorcerse en la cama, pensó que esto probablemente podría ser uno de esos momentos de nuevo.

Y el 90% de esos momentos había terminado en un desastre casi total y absoluto.

-Rae. -Caminó alrededor de la cama lentamente para ver su rostro. Cuando ella se puso de pie ante él, ella le dirigió la mirada, y él vio sus ojos; los ojos que por lo general eran tan calmantes y reconfortantes, ardían en sus zócalos. No eran ojos color fucsia, ni eran su habitual color lavanda. Eran negros, y era sorprendente. -¿Eres la verdadera Raven o, tu sabes... parte de Raven? -Sonaba ridículo incluso mientras lo decía.

-¿Parte? -ella extendió la mano y tocó su cuello, sus ojos nunca dejaron su rostro. -¿Sólo una parte? -la observó atentamente mientras ella se miró las manos, se tocó la mejilla. Ella miró su propia ropa. -Raven.

-Bueno, dudo mucho que seas la verdadera Raven - confirmó Chico Bestia, dando un paso adelante y arrodillándose delante de ella. Ella lo miró. –Ya que la verdadera Raven no está presenté con nosotros, por obvias razones, entonces, ¿cuál eres tú?

-¿Cuál soy yo? -No parecía confundida, pero sonaba moribunda. No podía saber que era lo diferente con Raven cuando habló, pero sin duda sonaba extraña. El flequillo de la hechicera cayó hacia adelante, escondiendo sus ojos, y él, inconscientemente, se estiro para peinarla. Casi al instante, la mano de ella se movió con rapidez y se aferró a la suya, sosteniéndola contra su mejilla. Él entró en pánico, tiró de su brazo, pero el agarre de ella era muy apretado. -Tú eres el único -dijo Raven, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él. -Tú eres el que la toca. Quién la presiona. Quién la empuja.

 _ **¡Oh,oh!**_

Todavía había tantos lados de Raven que nunca había visto, y mucho menos conocido. Él esperaba que si se trataba de una de sus emociones, era una que no le haría daño. Tiró de su brazo de nuevo y ella lo dejó ir.

-Um... eh... sí, lo siento por eso –pidió humildemente disculpas. -¿Tengo que explicar esto a todas tus partes, Rae? Quiero decir, tú y yo, ella y... bueno, es sólo una broma entre amigos, ¿sabes? Yo no quiero decir... ser...

Esta Raven pestañeó lentamente a él y se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente. De repente, ella parecía rezumar dominio y control, incluso muchos que la verdadera Raven, dejándolo más intimidado de lo que quería mostrar. Chico Bestia se puso en pie, por lo que ella se vio obligada a mirarlo desde abajo, pero el cambio de altura no hizo nada para disuadir su confianza.

-Me malentiendes –dijo ella. -Yo no te estaba acusando de nada. Sólo estaba tratando de confirmar quién eras Garfield Logan, Chico Bestia; Changeling. Inmaduro, charlatán, el que se burla de nosotras por tocarnos. –ella le sonrió. -Esas son los calificativos que tengo de ti.

-Eso es... decepcionantemente simple -él trató de aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa, pero fue contraproducente. -Yo como que creí que me tenías en mejor estima, Rae. -Ella sonrió, poco a poco. Era desconcertante.

-Tú significas más para ella que eso -Chico Bestia frunció el ceño.

-¿Ella? -preguntó. –No, ¿nosotras?

-No, nosotras. –Repitió _**"Raven"**_.

-¿Por qué hablas de ella como si fuera una persona completamente diferente? –notó él. Feliz-Raven no había hecho eso. Había sido difícil para ella a la hora de expresarse por sí misma sin involucrar a la verdadera Raven. Ésta Raven, sin embargo, lo hacía con facilidad. _-_ Eres Raven.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, como una depredadora a su presa, un movimiento que nunca le había sentado demasiado bien a Chico Bestia.

-La línea entre la relación de Raven y yo es borrosa. En algún lugar, por el camino, se hizo tan lejana entre sí que ya no nos sentimos como una sola. Ahora la considero a ella como una carcelera, porque me encerró en una jaula en las profundidades de su paisaje mental -ella se quedó al lado de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos desde abajo. -A un lugar al que no le gusta aventurarse.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Chico Bestia, fingiendo compostura.

-Yo soy muchas emociones que se han fusionado en una sola, aferrándonos una a la otra porque no tenemos nada más a lo que aferrarnos. Soy las cosas que a Raven no le gusta sentir. Las que a ella más aterran -ella observó su rostro, estudiándolo con los ojos. –No -respondió, como si contestara una pregunta que él no pidió. -Yo no soy Ira ni nada parecido. Ella acepta la Ira y la reconoce, aunque ella le teme. Ella no me reconoce ni me acepta.

Chico Bestia dio dos pasos hacia atrás, frunciéndole el ceño a ella. Si a Raven no le gustaba este lado, entonces definitivamente no sentía ninguna obligación en que tampoco le gusté.

-¿Y qué es lo que Raven no quiere aceptar? -reclamo. Ella levantó la barbilla de nuevo, enviándole un escalofrío por la espalda.

- _ **Depravación**_. Discordia. Crueldad. Deseo. Erotismo. -dijo esas cosas monótonamente, pronunciándolas como si fueran los nombres de sus emociones regulares, con un aire de cierta aprensión... o instigando a la oscuridad. Chico Bestia trató de no pensar en esta chica tan intrigante pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Depravación? ¿Crueldad? ¿Erotismo? Emociones que nunca pensó que Raven tuviera... y que ahora sabía que ella hacia todo lo posible para no tenerlas -¿Te asusta o te excita? - preguntó de repente, su tono fue uniforme. Chico Bestia parpadeó, fue sorprendido con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te asusta o te excita?

-Um... No creo que nadie nunca pueda tener una buena respuesta para ese tipo de pregunta.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia él de nuevo y él se alejó aún más. Él no quería mirarla. Parecía poco natural en el cuerpo de Raven, no se parecía en absoluto a la Feliz-Raven de hace unos momentos. No quería estar en la habitación con ella por mucho más tiempo; ya no tenía curiosidad acerca de la transferencia y sus resultados. Él quería irse.

-¡No! -dijo ella, una vez más en respuesta a sus palabras no dichas. -No te vayas.

-¡Fuera de mi mente! -exigió. -Raven no invade nuestra privacidad sin justificaciones.

-Creí que ya te había explicado que ella y yo no somos la misma persona.

-Razón de más para irme. -Probablemente debería hacer algo, tratando de buscar una manera para enviar a esta Raven de nuevo a las profundidades de la jaula donde habitaba. Era evidente que ella no estaba destinada a tener el control de su cuerpo, y si la verdadera Raven estaba meditando en Nunca Jamas, entonces no tenía idea de que su cuerpo estaba siendo poseído por una oscuridad que había negado por mucho tiempo.

Pero los ojos de esta Raven eran demasiado negros, su expresión era demasiado fría, y Chico Bestia no quería estar cerca de ella, ni en la misma habitación.

-Pero tú eres es la razón por la que estoy aquí -dijo con calma. -Eres la razón por la que salí nuevamente a la superficie.

Garfield no quería ser la razón.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿Por mí? Yo no soy nadie -Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Incorrecto. -Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y él se estremeció otra vez. No le estaba gustaba nada que esta Raven, en particular, acoplara las respuestas en una sola palabra, seguida de largas pausas. Un espacio indivisible en el aire se llenó de implicación contaminada. Se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió para irse, pero sus siguientes palabras derivaron en que detuviera dicha acción. –Ella siente algo por ti. Tú haces cosas que la hacen a ella sentir cosas. Las cosas que le haces a ella me hacen sentir cosas. Nunca compartimos ningún tipo de interés, pero te compartimos a ti. Tu toque nos provoca.

Chico Bestia nunca había sentido tanta culpa a superar... porque él estaba empezando a entender de lo que estaba hablando.

-Yo... no quiero provocar a nadie -dijo torpemente. –En especial a ti.

-¿Sólo a mí? ¿No a ella? -Garfield no contestó. Ella se rió entre dientes, en tono vil y sin alegría. -¿Qué hay de esos chistes absurdos? ¿Qué hay de tus estúpidas bromas? ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan decepcionante? -él le devolvió la mirada por encima del hombro, con el rostro atrapado en una mueca avergonzada. -Ella no podría encontrarte interesante basada en tu personalidad.

 _ **Auch. Eso dolió.**_

-Entonces, supongo que esa es mi señal -murmuró, dando un paso hacia el pasillo. Su intención era encerrarla en la habitación hasta Raven tomara el control una vez más y esta "cosa" fuera suprimida. No había una remota garantía de que ella no se teletransportará a cualquier lugar que quisiera, pero él no quería pensar en aspectos técnicos en este momento. Él sólo quería irse.

Comenzó a deslizar la puerta cerrada pero ella se adelantó, con una rapidez digna de un depredador, y lo detuvo, poniendo su cuerpo en el marco. Ella lo miró con una vaga sensación de lástima mezclada con curiosidad; el tipo de curiosidad que un transeúnte le da a un animal muerto y deforme a un lado de la carretera. Sus ojos pasaron sobre todo su ser, examinando su cabello y de ahí hacia abajo, examinando su cuerpo con su mirada. Se sentía muy expuesto bajo su escrutinio.

-Hueles a la noche -dijo ella, inclinándose hacia adelante e inhalando su aroma. Él se apartó, su mano todavía estaba en la manecilla de la puerta, él pensó en cerrarla. Ella se lo impidió con su mano derecha, manteniéndola abierta. -Y mantienes un buen nivel de atractivo físico –Chico Bestia se sonrojó. Terriblemente. -Así que tal vez el interés es puramente primordial –ella se mordió el labio y él no podía dejar de mirarla. -Tócame.

-¿Qué?

-Tócame. Tócame de la forma en que siempre la tocas a ella. En el callejón. En la cocina. No eres precisamente tímido -ella extendió la mano libre y pasó sus dedos desde el pecho hasta el estómago de Garfield. Él brincó hacia atrás por la acción, sacudiéndola por su descaro. -Te voy a dar permiso esta vez.

-No necesito tu permiso -espetó. Sacudió el cabeza, enojado porque ella lo ponía nervioso. -Quiero decir, no quiero tu permiso. Yo no voy a tocarte.

-¿No? Pero quiero que lo hagas -ella inclinó de espaldas hacia el pasillo, con los brazos sujetando el marco de la puerta. Tenía el rostro de Raven y el cuerpo de Raven, pero todo lo que veía Chico Bestia era una silueta extraña y perturbadora de la chica que conocía, completamente diferente. -¿Por favor? –Ella suplicó de repente.

-No -escupió, el disgusto era evidente en su voz. -Vuelve a la habitación.

-No me digas qué hacer.

-No puedo decir si estás actuando como una niña, o como una demente.

-Si vuelves adentro, te puedo demostrar que no soy una niña.

-N-no -balbuceó, mas sorprendido que enojado. -De ninguna manera voy a volver allí.

-Sé que eso es una mentira -tarareó. -Puedo sentir tu intriga.

-No debes confundir la intriga con la confusión.

-Y tú no debes que confundir esta conversación con tu aprobación -su cabeza cayó hacia un lado mientras ella lo miró. -No quiero tus palabras. Yo quiero que seas la pequeña y obediente mascota que siempre eres y me toques.

La ira bullía en el pecho de Chico Bestia por esas palabras, sus manos se cerraron en puños a los costados.

-Yo no soy una mascota -dijo entre dientes. Ella sonrió.

-Sí, lo eres. Todos piensan así de ti. Ella dice que sí. Tú eres la mascota de la casa, mantenido para nuestra diversión, y regañado cuando te cagas en la alfombra.

-¡Cállate! –grito, su inmensa ira intervino en su tono de voz. Meneo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Tócame y lo haré.

-¡No! Ahora vuelve a tu... -Las palabras de Chico Bestia se extinguieron y él dejo de hablar, su cabeza giro rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Raven se enderezó y siguió su mirada, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. El silencio recayó en ellos y entonces pudieron ver tanto una sombra deslizándose a lo largo de la pared, la silueta era reconocible incluso desde su distancia. Era Robin, que iba de camino desde la sala hasta su habitación.

-Por otra parte, siempre esta Robin -ella arrastraba las palabras, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sus ojos se movían de la sombra hasta Garfield. -Y ella tiene una conexión tan profunda con Robin... -sus manos dejaron el marco de la puerta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes. Aterrado y desesperado, no queriendo saber lo que pasaría si ella llegaba hasta el chico maravilla, Chico Bestia la tomó por el brazo, tirando de los dos hasta habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Estás chiflada? ¡No puedes acosar a la gente así! ¡Este es el cuerpo de Raven! ¡Se supone que tienes que respetar eso! -él agarraba su brazo en un férreo control, mirando hacia ella con indignación. Todas las vacilaciones anteriores se habían disuelto en vista de la posibilidad de que esta impostora degradaría a Raven de todos modos. De la nada, sintió que la rabia era lo único que lo consumía, dejándolo tenso y encrespado. Tiró de su brazo bruscamente hacia él, ella no se movió, sus ojos estaban enfocados perezosamente en el agarre. -Lo que haces tiene consecuencias, y yo no voy a dejar que humilles a Raven."

-¿Me estás tocando? -preguntó en voz baja, ignorando por completo sus palabras. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta los del Changeling. Su mirada era siniestra. -Tócame un más.

Con un sonido de repulsión, Chico Bestia la dejo ir, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tú puedes ser parte de Raven, pero de ninguna manera eres ella. Tú tiempo se terminó. Te enviaré de vuelta. -No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero no podía dejar que el cuerpo de Raven sea profanado en las manos de esta... parte. Él pasó junto a ella hasta la cama, donde agarró el espejo de meditación. Casi tan pronto como sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura, esté mismo salió disparado de sus manos, en dirección a "Raven", quien atrapó el espejo fácilmente. Maldijo sus poderes bajo su aliento.

-Palabras fuertes. Siempre usas palabras fuertes -dijo. -Nunca acompañadas de acciones verdaderas. -Chico Bestia gruñó profundamente en su garganta, una reacción primitiva que sólo hacia cuando él sucumbía verdaderamente en la ira.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -dijo entre dientes.

-"Eso" significa que simplemente eres un hablador, es todo -escupió, su compostura rápidamente cambió. –Una criatura que no tiene _**bolas**_ para hacer cumplir sus amenazas vacías.

-¿Qué?

-Ella misma te lo dijo, ¿o no lo hizo? " _ **Sólo lo haría ante un**_ _ **verdadero**_ _ **desafío**_ _",_ ella únicamente te lo dijo porque sabía que no tienes el valor para ir lo bastante lejos, incluso antes de que se transportará a su cuarto, ella solamente te siguió la corriente. Siempre serás un niño, pero nunca un hombre.

La irritación hervía por las venas de Chico Bestia pero él lo convirtió en furia. _**A veces, Raven podía ser una verdadera perra.**_

-Y tú eres la jueza de Raven, ¿verdad? -preguntó, despreciándola fuertemente. -Y sin embargo, no serías nada sin ella. Sólo eres un parásito sin hogar.

-Más bien un parásito en una cáscara vacía.

-En lugar de una persona real, capaz de olvidarse que de ti misma."

-Pude ser olvidada, pero todavía estoy aquí. ¿Crees que soy diferente de tu preciosa Rae? Como has dicho, yo soy Raven. Estos pensamientos nacieron de los suyos. Estos matices fueron hechos por ella. Las palabras con las que hablo son las palabras que Raven piensa, pero que esconde de sobra de ti; por tus sentimientos infantiles. -Ella dijo estas palabras con certeza afilada, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante el dolor que a él le estaba suministrando. La tensión palpitaba entre los dos, la escalada entre ambos, de la batalla de insultos, llegó hasta este punto. ¿Antes había tenido una discusión así con Raven?

 _ **No. No importa lo que sea esta manifestación, no es realmente Raven.**_

Este lado había sido creado a partir de sus pensamientos descartados, y Chico Bestia sabía que una persona era definida por las cosas que ellos eligieron mostrar y no por todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes, dicho o no dicho por igual.

-Ella te va a destruir -dijo, mirándola con tanta intensidad como ella lo estaba viendo. -He visto a Raven pelear consigo misma antes y, en ese entonces, Ira era mucho más poderosa de lo que eres ahora. Ella te ganará.

-Ella me teme -susurró, sus palabras goteaban veneno. -Yo soy el monstruo en el armario del cual no puede apartar sus ojos. ¿Por qué crees que ha estado gastando tanto tiempo de su vida en controlarse a sí misma? Crezco con cada día que pasa, con cada toque tentador que me ofreces. Sí, Garfield Logan, tu alimentas mi propia existencia con cada acción estúpida que le demuestras.

-Mentirosa. -Escupió, pero sabía que estaba equivocado.

-Raven es una cáscara patética de una mujer -continuó, sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el resentimiento que estaba irradiando de su piel. -Una niña estúpida con un pequeño y estúpido enamoramiento de un niño estúpido -ella subrayó cada palabra con pedantería, lanzándolas a su cara. Sus manos se acercaron y acariciaron su cuello con objeción vivida, Chico Bestia las aparto agresivamente. -Estos dramas triviales son la vida de una media demonio que vive para ser santa, y sin embargo ella no puede ponerse de acuerdo con la motivación que subleva su cuerpo. Sólo es una pequeña muñeca rota que se funde ante el tacto de estas asquerosas manos verdes, y cuando lo hace yo soy la que se siente los manoseos – en esta ocasión ella apretó las manos de forma más segura alrededor de su cuello, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. Él gruño, pero ella no le hizo caso, se entretuvo a sí misma con el aroma de su pelo verde. -Eres simple y mundano, pero tú eres el _**motivo**_ por el que ahora estoy aquí. Se me ha dado una idea de existencia miserable, y creo que ahora estoy hambrienta.

Chico Bestia apenas tuvo un momento para parpadear cuando la energía oscura de Raven surgió entre ellos y lo empujo bruscamente hacia atrás. Voló lejos de ella y aterrizó con dureza en la cama, su aliento se escapó totalmente de él. Tosió, indignado de que Raven lo había atacado. De hecho, en ese momento a él le importó un demonio si esta era la Raven-Depravada, la Feliz, o incluso la verdadera Raven, él no le dejaría salirse con la suya. Se sentó sin saber si gritarle primero o transformarse, pero fue abruptamente detenido cuando ella estrelló sus labios contra los suyos, empujándolo con sus hacia abajo, y sobre la cama.

Ella se había movido encima de él y lo beso de una manera que ni siquiera podía creer que existía, Chico Bestia no la detuvo. Algo ardía dentro de él y su corazón latía con tal fuerza que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Agarró Raven por los hombros y la empujó fuera de su boca, mirandola a los ojos en un estado de shock total y absoluto.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -grito. Ella lo miró a los ojos vidriosos, su rostro estaba enrojecido y ambos respiraron ardua y desigualmente.

-Alimentándome. -Susurró antes de tirar sus brazos a la distancia y chocar sus labios contra los de él una vez más.

Ningún pensamiento razonables tuvo tiempo para formarse en la cabeza de Chico Bestia. Durante unos segundos, lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación y el sabor de su boca, su peso sobre su cuerpo y los efectos que estaban teniendo en él. Garfield la tomó por los hombros de nuevo, moviéndose para liberarse una vez más, pero ella se presionó contra él con mucha fuerza, abrazandolo con fuerza, y era como si una ola de fuego irradiara sobre su piel. Su respiración se igualo con la de ella y él se vio consumido por una necesidad estridente de abrazarla más cerca, sentir su piel, de tener mucho mas de ella. Sus manos dejaron sus hombros y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, tomando a Raven con una necesidad instintiva que le hizo sentir un golpe en el estómago; una necesidad primitiva que encontró demasiado pronto, singularmente única y demasiado potente para ser completamente suyo.

Pero ella estaba deslumbrante, arqueaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos arañaban dolorosamente su cuello y tiraban de su pelo. Temía a la intensidad que ella estaba mostrando, pero, por supuesto, estaba disfrutándolo por el simple deseo sexual, intercambiando gemidos y respiraciones cortadas ante su placentera agresión. La sangre le latía con fuerza mientras sus caderas se presionaron entre las suyas y sus piernas se entrelazaban en su cuerpo, sus muslos se prensaban contra él mientras ella le devolvía sus besos con saña...

Y entonces recordó que Raven no era más que una chica, ella era su amiga y su amiga era una persona muy especial, con la capacidad de sentir las emociones de los demás y, al mismo tiempo, hacer que sientan las suyas.

Chico Bestia podía sentir que esta _**hambre**_ ahogando su mente no era suya, era de ella, y ella infiltraba el sentimiento hacia él, haciéndole responder como lo hacía ahora. Haciéndolo obedecer como un perro faldero. Era degradante.

La vergüenza, el miedo y los nervios le impulsaron a romper el contacto con ella y empujarla fuera de él. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y colisionó a la mitad de la habitación, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos como era posible. Raven simplemente se sentó en las sábanas, su respiración era jadeante, pero su expresión mostraba nada más que satisfacción.

-Mmm… -tarareó, sus dedos trazaron sobre sus labios. -Así que el niño se puede sentir como un hombre. Tal vez yo estaba equivocada acerca de ti. -Chico Bestia se limitó a mirarla, su espalda se pegó a la puerta de entrada, se dejó caer contra ella, todavía demasiado atrapado en el momento como para decir algo. Ella se rió de él, menospreciándolo. -La mirada en tu rostro y el sabor de tus labios es suficiente, por ahora. Yo te daré lo que ansiabas, pero demandaré sustento en el futuro. En poco tiempo -ella arrastro las palabras. Ella cerró los ojos y levantó la cara hacia el techo, dejando al descubierto su cuello. - Nunc Lento Sonitu dicunt... Novo.

Ella se echó a reír siniestramente cuando el sonido se ahogó en su garganta y sus ojos se volvieron blancos otra vez. Su cuerpo se paralizó por un momento y Chico Bestia sintió un nudo en el estómago ante el miedo. Se sentó allí como una mascota que hubiera sido atrapada causando una travesura durante un rato antes de que los párpados de ella se cerraran y Raven se acostara de espalda contra la cama.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio como Chico Bestia se limitó ver que el cuerpo de Raven yacía inmóvil en la cama. Ella ni siquiera estaba respirando, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada; la descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo había eliminado casi completamente todas sus habilidades motoras. Se quedó allí con temor durante casi un minuto antes de que Raven exhalara una respiración profunda, pero forzada, y luego empezara a toser y gemir; a mover los brazos y las piernas, y de la nada Chico Bestia sintió que no quería estar presente cuando se incorporada y recuperara la compostura, ya sea la verdadera Raven u otra de sus emociones.

Sin decir una palabra, casi arranco la puerta cuando salió, y cerró de golpe antes de salir corriendo a través de los pasillos de la Torre y de algún lugar tan lejos de Raven como pudo.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios que recibí. Debo admitir que hay veces que me cuesta un poco la traducción (incluso con GOOGLE TRANSLATION), pero vale la pena con tal de al fin traducir esta historia al español.**

 **Por cierto, la imagen de esta historia no me pertenece a mí sino al artista de Devianart,** **LarynDawn, quien inspirado por este fic, de la verdadera autora de fanfiction ( ), realizo este bosquejo basado en uno de los momentos de más pasión entre Raven y Chico Bestia.**

 **Sin más que decir, seguiré traduciendo más capítulos de la obra original al español. Dependiendo del tiempo que tenga, voy a subir un capitulo una véz a la semana; aunque si hay suerte (y si son cortos) serán dos.**

 **Gracias por leerlo, atentamente BeastBx.**

 **PD: les recomiendo leer unos fanfic del autor, Beast Dark.** _ **Nuestro reflejo**_ **se pone cada vez mejor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Ella lo había acorralado contra la pared de su habitación mientras destrozaba su ropa, aunque él protestó y luchó débilmente, cuando ella le arrancó y arrojó la parte superior de su uniforme a la distancia. Él tenía las manos sobre su pecho, sobre su piel, fugazmente deseó estar más pegado a ella, pero la diablesa no pareció darse cuenta porque enterró su cara en el cuello verde de su presa, sus labios marcaron su garganta. Ella le susurró algo al oído y lo siguiente que supo es que ella estaba empujando sus caderas contra su entrepierna, a la vez que su lengua exploraba su boca. Entonces, él acarició su cintura, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pechos, su rostro... y ella sólo se rió por completo del éxtasis que emanaba su presa, y de nuevo, le susurró algo al oído. Él todavía no podía entenderla, oía sin oír, pero gruñó como respuesta, ya sea por la ira o el placer, él no estaba seguro. El cambiaformas volvió a bajar sus manos por el cuerpo de la bruja, acariciando en el proceso sus pechos, abdomen, pelvis y trasero, y luego volvió a subirlas contra su espalda. Esta vez, tomó la tela de su leotardo y estaba a punto de rasgarla cuando…

Garfield Logan, alias Chico Bestia, se despertó sobresaltado con un grito, su grito, únicamente para encontrarse solo y jadeando sobre una roca en la playa mientras el sol de la tarde caía sobre él y la Torre Titán.

Tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Él no estaba en la habitación de Raven, no se estaba aprovechando de ella, y ella definitivamente no se estaba aprovechando de él, y él estaba solo. Se dio otro momento para recordar que él había acabado en la costa rocosa del exterior de la Torre después de lo que había sucedido con Raven, y él de alguna manera había caído dormido entre las rocas.

Chico Bestia se cubrió la cara con las manos.

 _ **¿Qué ocurrió con Raven?**_

No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en este instante, y para ser honesto, no le importaba averiguarlo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Pero, como es obvio, la mente juega trucos horribles sobre sus propietarios, y a sí mismo, en todo lo que pensaba era el tiempo que había pasado en la habitación de Raven.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó en la roca.

 _ **¿Quién podría haberlo sabido? ¿Quién podría haber sabido que Raven había suprimido algo así dentro de ella?**_ Pero entonces otro pensamiento se coló en su mente. _ **Aunque, ¿No es eso lo que todos nosotros hacemos?**_ Ser un héroe no quería decir tener que vivir una vida normal; incluso si fueran adolescentes normales, la mayoría de ellos no eran muy... sensatos. Y Raven había estado viviendo una vida con emociones reprimidas. Entonces, no debería haber sido una sorpresa que la presión al fin causará que todo el sistema colapse y destruya todo lo que había construido. La hechicera no soportaba incluso la más básica de las cosas, como tomar a alguien de las manos o darle abrazos. Aquellas extremistas restricciones de afecto físico se habrían ido acumulando, para luego estallar como la dinamita.

 _ **Y yo ayudé a proveerla de nitroglicerina.**_ Chico Bestia gimoteó.

No podía volver a mirarla. No sabía si podía.

Cuando ella volviera a la normalidad, sus recuerdos se perderían en la _transferencia_ y Chico Bestia enterraría dentro de él ese lado primitivo que tan rotundamente enjaulaba. Ella básicamente lo olvidaría, a no ser que le hurgará recordar que habían hecho sus emociones en su ausencia, cosa que Garfield rezaba que no hiciera. Sin embargo, para él su memoria no le permitiría olvidar sus recuerdos en mucho tiempo, los cuales surgirían cada vez que la mirada, cada vez que ella esté a su era alrededor.

 _ **Hablar con ella va a ser incómodo.**_

¿¡Porque suponía que iba a pasar por alto, el hecho de que Raven, su Raven estoica y disciplinada, metió su lengua en su garganta y presionó sus caderas contra su entrepierna!? ¿Acaso tenía previsto lo que iba a hacer la próxima vez que la vea? Él era un chico, él era su amigo. Un amigo que vivía con ella y la veía todos los días, y él no era precisamente el héroe más cauteloso que caminaba por los pasillos de la torre de los titanes, y todo eso, todo lo que acaba de hacer, era infinitamente lo peor que había hecho.

 _ **Puedo no ser el mejor héroe, pero ella me besó**_ _,_ _**con malas intenciones, pero me besó…**_

Él pateó internamente ese pensamiento, y a sí mismo por siquiera pensar en tal cosa.

 _ **Pero ella lo hizo. Y ella lo hizo con vigor...**_ pensó, antes de que una perturbadora frase interrumpiera su ensoñación.

" _ **Una niña estúpida, con un pequeño y estúpido enamoramiento de un niño estúpido."**_

Sintió pena, ya que la emoción estremeció sus brazos y piernas al recordarlo. No era como si ese lado de Raven podía ser considerada digna de confianza. Ella podría haber dicho eso sólo para ser cruel; lo cual era lo suyo, ¿o se equivocaba?

" _ **Una niña estúpida, con un pequeño y estúpido enamoramiento de un niño estúpido."**_

Él gimoteó de nuevo y rodó sobre su costado, demasiado lleno de angustia y confusión como para hacer nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

Cyborg frunció el ceño, manchado con grasa, de preocupación al alzar la vista del motor del Auto-T. Al otro lado del garaje, Raven estaba sentada de brazos cruzados sobre su mesa de trabajo, con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella mientras acunaba un martillo en su regazo, al hombre mitad robot le pareció que estaba algo aturdida y apagada. Eran las 12:00 del mediodía pasadas y, desde hace unas horas, Raven se había presentado para ayudarle a arreglar el Auto-T, como hacía a menudo después de una batalla destructiva, pero por lo general cuando llegaba a trabajar lo hacía con la ropa adecuada y no con su vestimenta habitual, con el cual parecía haber dormido. _**Ella sí que necesita un arreglo**_ , pensó divertido y sobretodo… preocupado. Raven era como una hermana menor para Cyborg, y siempre se preocupaba por ella en casos especiales. _**Como ahora.**_ Él se dio cuenta de que ella solamente había venido por mera costumbre, no porque de verdad quiera, o pueda, ayudar. Había sombras bajo sus ojos y un peso invisible caía sobre sus hombros, dos signos que indicaban que ella no había dormido mucho después de la batalla con el Dr. Light.

Había tratado de enviarla de vuelta a su habitación, insistiendo en que necesitaba descansar, pero ella no quería. Afirmó que la última cosa que quería era cerrar los ojos, y él había dejado el tema de lado.

-¿Todo bien por ahí? –dijo él, mientras apretaba un tornillo dentro de las complejidades de su vehículo. Raven mantuvo su mirada, en ningún lugar en específico, por un momento más antes de parpadear paulatinamente y fijar sus ojos en él.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, con un poco de pereza. La preocupación de Cyborg creció.

-Tú sabes, en realidad no uso un martillo en un motor de automóvil -señaló, asintiendo con la cabeza a la herramienta en su mano. Ella miró el martillo, como si lo mirara por primera vez, antes de colocarlo suavemente sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando.

-No hubiera creído - Cyborg bromeó ligeramente antes de bajar el capot del auto y caminar hacia ella. -¿Qué tiene tan distraída? Tú nunca estás distraída.

-Lo sé - ella sonaba preocupada-. Lo siento. -Él la observó mientras la hechicera hizo todo lo posible para no suspirar, cubriendo su incertidumbre para ahorrarle la molestia de preocuparlo.

Otro hábito por el bien de la rutina.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? - ofreció. Ella negó con la cabeza de forma automática.

-Estoy bien.

-Claro que lo estás -concordó, mientras rodaba sus ojos-. Pero aun así... ¿quieres hablar de ello? -Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de expectación. Miró al garaje a su alrededor y caviló un momento antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

-Yo sólo... por alguna razón me siento extraña.

-Es extraño… ¿cómo una persona se sentiría? O extraño… ¿cómo una medio-demonio se sentiría? –preguntó sin rodeos. Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta y Cyborg únicamente se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo. -Sólo estoy tomando precauciones.

-Es extraño cómo una persona se sentiría -dijo de manera uniforme. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, creo que te puedo ayudar. –Cyborg termino de limpiar sus manos y tiró el trapo a un lado. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas antes de volver a hablar. -¿Qué quieres decir? -Ella jugueteó con el borde de su capa.

-Me siento expuesta. -dijo ella, simple y directamente, como siempre hacia cuando ella hablaba con él. El ojo normal de Cyborg parpadeo de confusión.

-¿Expuesta?

-Sí -murmuró, frotando las yemas de sus dedos suavemente contra sus sienes. -Me doy cuenta de que suena extraño, pero verdaderamente no puedo describirlo de otra manera.

-Bueno. -Ella puso la llave, que Cyborg estaba usando, en la pared junto a las otras herramientas, incluyendo el martillo. Él frunció el ceño por la inquietud de Raven. -Quiero decir, yo me he sentido así. Expuesta… ¿en qué sentido?

-No lo sé. No es sólo físicamente. Sino Mentalmente. Internamente. Psicológicamente. -Ella dejó escapar un suspiro encarecido y se apoyó contra la pared. -Me siento agotada.

-Bien, ninguno de nosotros durmió bien por el resto de la noche –él intentó presentar ese hecho, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, es diferente a estar cansado. Me siento como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas, o gritado durante horas, o hablado durante horas. Lo desconozco. –Raven trajo sus rodillas hasta el pecho y las abrazó, levantó su mirada hacia el techo. Junto a ella, Cyborg se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

-Eso es extraño –la miró de reojo. -¿Podrían ser tus poderes? ¿Un exceso de ejercicio? ¿O una fluctuación de ellos?

-¿Quieres decir…? –Iba a responder sin pensar antes de comprender lo que Cyborg le había preguntado. -Digo no. No… no lo es –dijo al fin, pero sus palabras se extinguieron en la incertidumbre. Ella llevó sus manos a sus hombros y arrastró su capucha sobre su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos, envolviéndolos en la oscuridad. -Mi cabeza se siente pesada, pero completamente vacía.

-Te puedes sentir de esa manera, pero nunca es así. -Podía sentir como lo miraba, y él levantó las manos a la defensiva. –Te lo dije antes Rae, precauciones. ¿Recuerdas hace unos años cuando insistías en que no tenías miedo de nada y que la supresión del miedo aprovecho tus poderes? Ninguno de nosotros estaba demasiado aficionado a esa noche. ***[Teen Titans; Temporada 2, Capitulo 5]**

-Esto es diferente. No estoy suprimiendo nada, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿has estado meditado? -sugirió. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo hice, en realidad. -Hizo una pausa. -He estado intentando algo nuevo, también.

-¿Nuevo? -Ella asintió.

-Hasta hoy ha mostrado resultados notables. Pero ahora eso acabo.

-Expuesta... -Cyborg contemplo la palabra, dándose golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo índice. Conocía a Raven lo suficientemente bien como para entender que cada vez que se abría a él sobre algún tema es porque ella buscaba opciones sobre algo serio; y él no la había visto así en mucho tiempo. Por lo general, trabajaban en los proyectos de Cyborg con fervor, Raven siempre estaba muy interesada en cualquier mecanismo que podía aprender. Pero hoy no era más que otro cuerpo en el garaje, no era más que una presencia silenciosa, una señal segura de que algo andaba mal. Se preguntó fugazmente por cual seria su "nuevo" método para meditar, pero él no quería ser demasiado invasivo. -Bueno, ya sabes, Chico Bestia hizo su "pequeña bromita" antes de que fueras a tu habitación –mencionó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Raven dejó escapar un cínico _"Ja"_ ante eso.

-Sí, bien, tampoco es eso -admitió.

-Le dije que deje de hacer ese tipo de bromas, pero ya sabes cómo es Bestita. A veces, ese tipo se adentra demasiado en hacer sus bromas.

-Gracias, pero no es realmente un gran problema... –respondió en último instancia. Cyborg movió el comentario aparte.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Quiero decir, al menos trató de compensarlo cuando fue a verte después, pero aun así. -Cyborg le dio la espalda para tomar un taladro eléctrico.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "verme después"? -le preguntó con aire ausente.

-Escuchamos un ruido en tu habitación y él fue a ver cómo estabas. Estabas bien, ¿cierto? Bestita no regresó después de eso, y yo no lo he visto desde entonces, así que pensé que todo estaba bien. De lo contrario, hubiera ido a comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Raven se incorporó en seguida, deslizando los pies por el borde de la mesa.

-Espera, ¿él vino a mi habitación? -ella preguntó asombrada. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y Cyborg tomó nota de la confusión en sus ojos. Su boca estaba abierta por el temor.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ese tipo no fue a verte en lo absoluto? Diablos, es un idiota. -Cyborg negó con la cabeza por la decepción, sin darse cuenta de que un fuerte velo de pánico había envuelto a Raven.

-No, no te preocupes por eso. No es nada. Yo estaba bien. No pasó nada -dijo apresurada, pero sus pensamientos estaban claramente en otro lugar. Él escuchó la ansiedad en su voz y la miró antes de poner su mano mecánica sobre la de ella. Ella vio el gesto antes de volver su mirada hacia su él.

-Está bien, estás empezando a hacer que yo me preocupe por ti, Rae -dijo con completa sinceridad. -¿Debo estar preocupado? –Raven le ofreció una sonrisa fugaz, puso su otra mano sobre la suya y saltó de la mesa.

-Creo que necesito descansar más –respondió simplemente. Cyborg no estaba convencido en lo absoluto; él sabía que ella estaba aún más preocupada ahora que antes, pero no iba a presionarla más. El muro invisible que Raven siempre alzaba ante la gente volvió de nuevo, y Víctor Stone no conseguiría pasar sobre él sin su permiso. -Gracias. -Él sonrió, incapaz de repeler la preocupación de su rostro.

-Claro –fue lo último que le dijo sin poder hacer nada mientras la veía salir del garaje.

* * *

Era ya bien pasado el atardecer y Chico Bestia todavía estaba acostado sobre la roca, con un brazo echado sobre su rostro mientras veía como por debajo de su codo se asomaban las florecientes estrellas de la noche. Su episodio anterior de vergüenza y preocupación había dado paso a un episodio de autocompasión, y luego a otro episodio de odio a sí mismo, el cual incluía varias horas de duda. El día había pasado, para el momento en que había terminado superarse mentalmente a sí mismo, y él todavía no sentía ninguna necesidad de levantarse e ir a otro lugar.

-¿Chico bestia? -gritó una voz detrás de él. El terror lo golpeo en el estómago y la extrema paranoia que sintió Chico Bestia casi le provoca un ataque al corazón cuando reconoció que era la voz de una chica llamándole. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era la voz de Starfire, y no de la de Raven, antes de que él se transformara en un puma y adoptara una postura defensiva, preparando las garras como para dar pelea, pero con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos. Cuando vio la conocida figura alienígena parada encima de una gran roca, viéndolo con el rostro extrañado, él dejó escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Chico bestia? -Ella frunció el ceño y bajó de un salto de la roca, aterrizando ligeramente y sin hacer ruido. Chico Bestia volvió a su forma normal.

-Star. Hola -dijo, mirando detrás de su hombro. -Tú... ¿Has venido aquí sola?

-Eso he hecho -dijo, mientras echaba una mirada cautelosa detrás de ella, preguntándose qué era lo que Chico Bestia estaba buscando. -¿No se supone que debería ser así?

-No, no. Está bien. Quiero decir, yo sólo preguntaba.

-Has estado ausente en la Torre durante todo el día, y nuestros amigos se han estado preguntando donde estabas tú. -Ella frunció el ceño ante la forma derrotada en que él se paró frente a ella. -Algo está mal –no era una pregunta. Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza, restando la preocupación de la chica más pero sólo tuvo éxito en preocuparla aún más.

-No es nada. Es una estupidez.

-No creo que sea estúpido. ¿Puedo preguntar, cuál es el problema?

No podía decirle, era demasiado embarazoso. _**¿Y qué pasa si ella decide hablar con Raven al respecto?**_ No era como si Starfire se contuviera a la hora de expresar algún tipo de preocupación.

-¿Estaría bien si no te lo digo? Yo como que... es complicado. –A ella no le gustaba eso. Lo sabía antes de decirlo.

-No me gustaría que tú puedas ser agobiado por tales cosas complicadas por sí solo -dijo de manera uniforme. -Sobre todo si se trata de algo que pueda ser peligroso para ti.

-No es peligroso -le aseguró, aunque ni él mismo creía lo que estaba diciendo. -Es sólo personal. ¿Por favor? -Él la miró con sinceridad, le alegro de que ahora se encontraran a la altura de los ojos. Star todavía parecía demasiada preocupada en ceder.

-Ponemos otras cosas por sobre nuestros propios problemas, Chico Bestia, pero ese nunca fue el caso. Y no nos aislamos durante un período tan largo de tiempo por algo que es una estupidez. -Ella extendió una mano para tocar su hombro, pero él la agarró suavemente por la muñeca, deteniéndola.

-Kory -dijo, diciendo su nombre con una seriedad tranquila. -Por favor. -Eso lo hizo, eso la hizo ceder. Starfire suspiró, juntó sus manos para sostener la de él.

-Voy a dejarlo ir. Esta vez - dijo ella, ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa. -Pero tenemos que ir a casa ahora. La cena está lista.

* * *

Raven no estaba en la cena, un hecho que dejó a Chico Bestia con una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad. Sintió alivio porque él no tuvo que enfrentarse a ella, pero ansiedad porque nadie sabía el porqué de su ausencia. Cyborg había dicho que ella dejó el garaje un par de horas antes, alegando que necesita descansar más. Cuando Chico Bestia le había preguntado si ella parecía estar bien el titán mecánico se había enfrentado a él.

-No fuiste a ver cómo estaba antes, ¿verdad? –lo acusó ligeramente. El ceño de Chico Bestia se frunció.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parecía sorprendida cuando le dije que habías ido a verla después de escuchar ese ruido. Se completamente honesto, viejo.

-No, no… lo hice -se defendió el Changeling de forma automática, pero luego bajó la vista hacia su plato, esperando no sonrojarse. -Quiero decir, eche un vistazo a través de su puerta, pero ella estaba meditando, así que la dejé estar.

-Uh-huh, -se quejó Cyborg, frunciendo los labios en la insatisfacción. -Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Robín desde el otro lado de la mesa. -¿Acaso Raven no está bien?"

-No lo sé -admitió Cyborg. -Ella estaba muy fuera de si cuando la vi. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nosotros la vimos así? - Robín y Starfire compartieron una mirada inquisitiva, Cyborg se encogió de hombros y la pregunta nunca fue respondida. Chico Bestia trató de evitar la conversación por el resto de la cena, con la cabeza abajo y ocupándose sólo de consumir su comida. Cuando terminó, se levantó sin decir palabra alguna, puso su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

Antes de salir de la sala principal, Cyborg le preguntó si se sentía bien y cuando Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros su amigo hizo un comentario preocupado.

-Estás actuando como Raven lo hizo. –Las palabras incomodaron a Chico Bestia, porque no quería que nadie asocie su extraño comportamiento con Raven. Forzó una risa débil y trató de bromear aún con su estado de ánimo.

-Lo siento, chicos. Estuve despierto por cerca de doce horas y mi mente empieza a divagar. Creo que me iré a la cama temprano. Llámenme si un villano trata de robar una dulcería o algo así -dijo, pensando que ese fue, muy probablemente, el peor intento que él jamás hizo sobre una broma irónica. Starfire le lanzó una mirada de preocupación desde la mesa, pero Garfield no le hizo caso, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala principal sin decir una palabra más.

Corrió por los pasillos hacia su habitación, ansioso por encerrarse en su refugio y culparse así mismo hasta que el sueño llegará una vez más. Irónicamente, la pura mala suerte lo encontró cuando dio la vuelta por el pasillo y vio a Raven allí de pie, mirando fijamente el techo.

Ella había cambiado su uniforme. Se había vestido de civil, algo que a su parecer le iba raramente extraño: una sudadera gris, con capucha suelta; calzas negras, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y zapatillas deportivas. Era más un vestuario para ella, la chica a la que le gustaría ser normal, que para la superheroina a la que estaba acostumbrado, algo que provocó que su mirada decrezca más de lo que ya estaba.

Se asustó porque ella no estaba haciendo nada en el pasillo, sólo estaba allí de pie con las manos en el bolsillo frontal y mirando una luz parpadeante en el techo. Chico Bestia brincó, literalmente, y dio dos nerviosos pasos atrás cuando la vio, preguntándose mentalmente si debía luchar o salir corriendo de allí, a una velocidad que haría avergonzar al mismísimo Flash. Pero ella noto su presencia y se volteó para verlo, él se halló congelado bajo su mirada y supo que, aunque quisiera, no podía moverse.

-Chico Bestia -dijo ella con extraordinaria _"normalidad",_ incluso con la misma monotonía en el tono de voz. Sus músculos se tensaron por el sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

-Rae. –Fue todo lo que pudo decir sin derrumbarse. Ella caminó hacia él, y a Garfield Logan le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr como un demente en la dirección opuesta.

-Cyborg dijo que fuiste a mi habitación antes. -Ella estaba mirándolo con una expresión neutral, su rostro no era diferente de lo habitual. Chico Bestia hizo todo lo posible para imitar su normalidad, pero descubrió como cada cosa irrelevante en ella lo distraía dolorosamente; como por ejemplo: su cabello, sus labios, y el ascenso y descenso de su pecho al respirar.

-No, yo… no -balbuceó. –Sí. Quiero decir… sí, lo hice. Toqué pero no respondiste, así que… yo sólo lo deje, sí, y... sí, sólo lo deje.

-¿Tú no entraste a mi habitación?

-¡NO! –Esa respuesta apresurada se escuchó prácticamente en todo el pasillo, causando que Raven levante una ceja ante el arrebato. -Lo siento, yo sólo quería decir que no, no entre en tu habitación.

-Hmm. Muy bien -ella apartó su mirada pensativa. El corazón de Chico Bestia latía tan fuerte en su pecho que podía juró escuchar cada golpe, y sintió su rostro ardiente y sonrosado. Los ojos de la titán se posaron de nuevo en él, y ella frunció el ceño profusamente. -Te ves terrible -dijo sin rodeos. Ella levantó su barbilla y, para horror de Chico Bestia, alzó una mano y tocó con los dedos la cicatriz en su sien. El contacto directo de su piel con la suya casi lo dejo tambaleando. –¿Esta tu herida bien? ¿Te molesta?"

-No -dijo de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza de su toque. Ella parecía un poco sorprendida por su retiro repentino. Bueno, tan sorprendida como Raven rara vez demostraba, ósea nunca. -Está bien. Sólo tengo que recostarme.

-Hmm… -expreso relajada, le ofreció una suave sonrisa. Una sonrisa suave que curvó sus labios, sin saberlo, de una manera muy seductora; de la misma manera que la otra _"_ _ **Raven**_ _"_ le había sonreído. Su cabeza se llenó con pensamientos poco ceremoniosos y recuerdos injustificados, y él gimoteó audiblemente, inclinándose sobre sus pies. -Tal vez simplemente necesitas un poco de descanso -sugirió, su sonrisa persistió sólo por un segundo más antes de desaparecer. -¿Necesitas ayuda para ir a tu habitación?"

 _ **¿Raven en mi habitación?**_

Chico Bestia pensó que iba a desmayarse.

-Uh, de ninguna manera -se dio cuenta de que sonaba mucho peor en voz alta que en su mente. Sin embargo, Raven tomó el comentario con gracia, asintiendo solemnemente hacia él y ya se alejaba en dirección a la sala principal.

-Espero que te sientas mejor –dijo por encima de su hombro. Chico Bestia no dijo nada en respuesta; en realidad no confiaba en sí mismo para eso. En contra de su voluntad, él vio la figura esbelta de la hechicera, en especial su trasero, doblar la esquina y desaparecer antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto, horrorizado y avergonzado por sus pensamientos.

* * *

Esa noche, Raven tuvo un sueño intranquilo. Ella soñaba con cosas horrendamente eróticas, las emociones que los acompañaban eran tan recónditas que ella estaba atrapada entre saber lo que estaba soñando y lo que parecía ser un _**falso**_ recuerdo de la realidad. Y lo que era peor, fue que ella estaba soñando con sus compañeros de equipo. Primero fue con Robín, a continuación, con Cyborg; e inclusive, Starfire. Pero la mayoría de las veces era con Chico Bestia, su rostro estaba demasiado borroso para que ella pudiera verlo, pero el verde de su piel era innegable.

Soñó lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, a veces cambiando y transformando los detalles, y a veces terminando un sueño demasiado pronto, o tarde, para luego dar comienzo a otro sueño. A pesar de eso, a Raven no le resultó extraño, sino _"predecible"_ con lo que pasó a la mañana; aunque claramente no esperaba que fueran sueños carnales sobre sus amigos. Lo que le resultó extraño fue que los sueños con Chico Bestia eran la más **vivos,** y lo más importante... más realistas... más tangibles...

* * *

Chico Bestia no durmió temprano. Cuando los sistemas de seguridad de la torre Titán se activaron y el resto del equipo se había ido a descansar a sus cuartos, Garfield Logan todavía se hallaba despierto en su alcoba, tratando de distraerse a sí mismo, su mente divagaba en cosas sin sentido.

Ni sabía qué hora era pero, con la noche en auge, el sol sin aparecer y la Torre en silencio, Garfield se sentía más inclinado, y menos culpable, por revisar lo que había pasado entre él y Raven. Trató de jugar videojuegos pero su mente recordó, descaradamente, el calor del cuerpo de la Titán, la impresión de su cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo y, contrariamente al horror de la situación, la exaltación de todo. Era cierto que Raven, a través de su poder, había estado filtrado sus propias emociones en él pero tampoco podía negar que ella sólo estaba descargando combustible en un fuego ya ardiente.

Los pensamientos, poco dignos e indecentes, que cruzaron por su cabeza le obligaron a renunciar a sus videojuegos, dejó su consola y eso dio lugar a un paseo inconsciente por su habitación. Había demasiada energía reprimida de dormir todo el día, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Así que siguió caminando, siguió caminando, siguió caminando, siguió caminando... hasta que salió de su abstracción. Se dio cuenta de que en un punto había dejado de pasearse en su alcoba para caminar por los silenciosos pasillos de la Torre.

Y él había terminado fuera de la habitación de Raven. Inmóvil frente a su puerta.

Antes de que tuviera la _decencia_ de avergonzarse, Chico Bestia se preguntó fugazmente si Raven estaba meditando de nuevo...

Si Raven estaba haciendo la _Transferencia_ …

 _ **Si Raven está en su cuerpo…**_

El pensamiento desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció. Él se dio la vuelta apresuradamente y corrió por el pasillo hacia el agujero de su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

A Raven, la hechicera mitad demonio, no le gustaba la forma en que iba su día. Por la mañana, ella se había despertado sudando y jadeando, con el cuerpo ardiendo y su ropa de dormir, una vieja franela y unos pantalones elásticos, rota. Se sentía horrible por los sueños que había tenido, y tardó casi una hora en convencerse a sí misma para levantarse y emprender su rutina diaria. Tomó una ducha inusualmente larga, usó ese tiempo para acomodar su mente. Ella había existido y vivido a lo largo de los años con una filosofía que ajusta su mente entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pero ahora esa misma filosofía estaba trabajando en su contra de una manera más que alarmante. Para el momento en que estaba vestida y lista para enfrentar la mañana ya era pasado el mediodía.

Cuando salió de su habitación, en dirección a la sala principal, se asustó cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre. Se volvió a su derecha para ver a Robín caminando hacia ella. Los recuerdos de lo que había soñado con Robín la sacudieron, pero conservó su cara como de costumbre y se obligó a permanecer imperturbable.

-Hola -dijo ella estoicamente. Comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo, hacia la sala principal.

-Buenos días –dijo con confianza. –Dormiste hasta tarde. No creo que haya visto que eso suceda nunca. -Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tuve una mala noche.

-¿Malos sueños? -Ella suspiró con cansancio.

-Se podría decir. –Los ojos enmascarados del Chico Maravilla observaron de reojo a su compañera de equipo, a su amiga.

\- ¿Espero que no sea nada sobrenaturalmente peligroso? -El estado de ánimo de Raven se ensombreció aún más.

-Entiendo que todos en este equipo traten siempre de velar por mi bienestar, pero tengo que decir que esa suposición, de que estoy siendo constantemente atacada por mi lado demoniaco, es cada vez un poco más redundante. Y viejo. -Ella le echo un vistazo a su líder. -Si es peligroso, ya se te los hubiera dicho.

Robín tuvo la humildad de buscar disculpas por eso.

-Lo siento, Raven. A veces no puedo dejarlo pasar.

-Sí -ella suspiró, sabiendo muy bien que Robín simplemente estaba siendo Robín primero y un amigo después-, lo sé. -Se frotó los ojos con los dedos, tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía. Él notó eso.

-¿Si quieres podemos hablar de ello? –Le ofreció él, aunque sonaba inseguro de sí mismo mientras lo decía.

-No -dijo ella automáticamente. -Estoy bien. -Raven sabía que él no estaba convencido. Si quería, podía ser muy persistente cuando se trataba del bienestar de sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que fue una bendición para ella cuando las luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear en toda la torre, las alarmas se oyeron a todo volumen por los altavoces. Robín sacó su comunicador y llamó a Cyborg.

-¿Donde? -Fue todo lo que dijo. La imagen de Cyborg apareció en la pantalla pequeña, su expresión era imperturbable.

-Parque industrial, cerca de los muelles. -Hubo una pausa, el sonido de un teclado, y luego un suspiro- Es Cinderblock y Plasmus. No veo a nadie más por allí.

-¿Alguno de nosotros? -respondió Robín, y Cyborg se encogió de hombros antes de despedirse. Robín embolsó su comunicador y se volvió hacia Raven. -¿Podemos tomar el ascensor? –preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa. Sin decir una palabra, ella lo cubrió con su capa, envolviéndolos en la oscuridad y llevándolos con el resto del equipo.

* * *

Ellos estaban de vuelta en la ciudad, Plasmus y Cinderblock estaban causando estragos a través del área de fábricas. Eso significaba que Cyborg, Starfire y Robín serían la ofensiva con sus birdarangs, starbolts y explosivos, mientras que Chico Bestia y Raven actuarían como la defensa y asistencia.

En un punto crucial, Robín había incrustado siete discos diferentes delante de Plasmus al mismo tiempo que Cyborg disparó una ráfaga sónica con su cañón. La criatura había salpicado por todas partes, cada asquerosa parte de sí mismo estallaba por los explosivos de Robín. Raven vio el error involuntario y fue a arreglarlo, con la esperanza de contener las siete explosiones antes de que alcanzaran al grupo y le permitieran a los villanos escaparse. Pero en el instante en que ella había levantado los brazos, para replicar su habitual mantra, alguien gritó su nombre y luego un leopardo verde salió volando por el aire y chocó contra su pecho, empujándola hacia atrás y fuera del camino de unos starbolts que Starfire lanzó contra Cinderblock, quien había estado tratando de sorprender a la hechicera titán.

Raven gimió mientras yacía en el duro cemento, con un dolor inmediato provocado por chocar con una tubería al aterrizar. Había sido un golpe fuerte y retumbante, un sonido mucho más escalofriante de lo que era en realidad. Chico Bestia se transformó nuevamente en humano, presa del pánico, se arrodilló delante de ella y la tomó por la cabeza.

-¡Oh, viejo! ¿Estás bien? -gritó, acunando su cabeza, aterrorizado.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró su cara llena de preocupación. Él se movía sobre ella, tratando de no aplastarla con su peso, y sus manos puestas alrededor de su cabeza y su cintura le parecieron sorprendentemente familiares. Entonces, ella fue golpeada por una asombrosa y vívida sensación de Deja Vu, discrepante a como ella fue raptada por los mismos pensamientos y sentimientos que había experimentado, tan claramente, en sus sueños. Una caja de correo cercana estalló con violencia y ambos se estremecieron. Raven sintió vergüenza por el desliz momentáneo en sus poderes, y se incorporó bruscamente, empujando a Chico Bestia lejos de ella.

-Bájate – le exigió. Él brincó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su trasero, sorprendido. La mirada que tenía en su cara estaba ahogada por la culpa; sus ojos la vieron con horror y reproche comprensivo.

-Lo siento -murmuró él, con el rostro enrojecimiento. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, una clara tensión, malentendida, se sintió entre ellos. Un puesto de diarios automático explotó y una grúa, cerca de Cyborg, se quebró y comenzó a derrumbarse sobre sí misma. Su compañero de equipo gritó mientras los escombros caían sobre él, lo que lo distrajo de defenderse de Plasmus.

Raven respiraba precipitadamente, tratando de mantenerse bajo control, pero sólo logró hacer que la grúa caiga por completo. Afortunadamente, Robín se había abalanzado para sacar a Cyborg del camino del artilugio.

-¡Raven! -grito Chico Bestia, con ansiedad. Ella estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico tratando de controlarse a sí misma, pero sus fallidos intentos, únicamente estaban empeorando la situación. Si ella no lograba obtener el control pronto, los titanes tendrían tres adversarios con los que luchar.

La voz de Robín discernió, a través de sus pensamientos, cuando los llamó por sus nombres; y ambos, Raven y Chico Bestia, rápidamente le echaron un vistazo en respuesta. Cinderblock se dirigía hacia ellos, rugiendo un terrible grito de guerra. Chico Bestia se transformó fácilmente en un halcón y salió volando, mientras Raven se fundió en el cemento, los Titanes despejaron el camino para que Starfire ataque otra vez a la masa rocosa sobrehumana, con los ojos emanando luz verde.

Pero Raven no regresó a la pelea de inmediato. Algo había sucedido cuando había visto a Chico Bestia sobre ella y estaba amenazando con salir a flote en medio de la batalla. Su mente estaba escapando de la lógica, y si ella no hacía algo de inmediato, entonces Raven sería un desastre emocional e inútil.

Ella volvió a surgir en una azotea cercana, lo suficientemente cerca para que los sonidos de lucha de sus compañeros de equipo se escucharan claros y audibles. Cyborg grito algo a Chico Bestia y el rugido ensordecedor de un dinosaurio sacudió los cristales de las ventanas de los edificios. Raven trató de dejar de lado el ruido; ella respiró hondo, se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto y cerró los ojos, deseando que su mente desemboque en el vacío pacífico de su estado meditativo. Por lo general, lo que iba a hacer era más fácil con su espejo, pero no tenía otra opción en este momento.

Raven se retiró a su mente, adentrándose a través de las capas de su conciencia y al lugar donde ella se dividía a sí misma en distintas emociones, en Nunca Jamás. Ella buscó a Valentía, la emoción del coraje y su fuerza de voluntad, con la intención de dejar que ese lado asuma el control absoluto de su cuerpo. Con Valentía en el volante, su emoción se encargaría en derrotar a Plasmus y Cinderblock; y Raven podría retirarse a su mente y ordenar sus pensamientos a sabiendas de que sus amigos estaban protegidos.

Era un riesgo, más bien una apuesta arriesgada. Una incertidumbre, y a ella nunca le habían gustado las incertidumbres...

 _ **Pero, ¿qué bien puedo hacer si sigo explotando cosas?**_

Metió la mano en su propia alma y buscó a la manifestación de su valentía. Ella sintió el agarre de la emoción, sintió la oleada de poder y perseverancia que vino con ella, y tiró hacia adelante para que tome el control de su conciencia. Sin embargo, por un fugaz momento sintió algo diferente... algo añadido a la emoción que Raven nunca se acordó de haber sentido antes, algo que tenía el sabor de una manzana amarga, de un parasito olvidado. Pero antes de que pudiera descifrar lo que era, la emoción se apoderó del cuerpo activo de Raven, saliendo de su oscuro y pacifico confinamiento, a la vez que asumía el control total...

-Nunc Lento Sonitu dicunt... Novo.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, flexionó los dedos antes de ponerse en pie. Ella miró hacia la noche, hacia los sonidos de lucha. Hubo un momento de tranquilidad, un momento donde Raven ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera, una vez más, y fuera a reunirse con los demás Titanes.

* * *

 **Buenas, noches o días, quería decirles que lamento tanto las demoras para subir esté corto capitulo. Estaba ocupado con algunas cosas en mi vida, de ahí mi retraso, también les digo que ya terminé con eso, por lo cual subiré el nuevo capitulo en una semana (si no tengo que hacer otras cosas, claro esta).**

 **PD: Les recomiendo leer _Nuestro reflejo_ del fan-autor (TM) BeastDark. Se está poniendo bueno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Raven se había transformado en una persona completamente diferente durante la segunda mitad de la batalla con Plasmus y Cinderblock. Justo cuando Chico Bestia había comenzado a preocuparse por su ausencia, ella había vuelto a aparecer, y junto con Starfire, reanudó el combate contra los monstruos como si hubiera nacido de nuevo. Siempre había sido una gran luchadora, pero en ese momento Raven sobrepaso sus límites. Ella luchó codo a codo con Starfire sin problemas, golpeando y esquivando los ataques de sus enemigos con una hábil precisión; y llevando la batalla a un cierre eficaz e inmediato.

Ahora el equipo se dirigía de regreso a la Torre: Cyborg y Robín estaban en el Auto-T mientras Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia volaban en cielo por delante. Las chicas viajaban una junto a la otra, conversando distintos temas que a Chico Bestia definitivamente no le incumbían, ni oía en realidad. Después de la batalla, Raven había hablado poco, optando simplemente por asentir a las felicitaciones que sus compañeros de equipo le dieron; ella sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción consigo misma, aunque Garfield notó algo más en ese gesto. Y antes de partir hacia su hogar, ella le echó una mirada a Chico Bestia, una mirada persistente y evidentemente rápida. El Changeling se dio cuenta de pura suerte, antes de convertirse en halcón; la mirada que ella le dio no le gusto para nada. Tal vez había sido un reflejo de la luz, o la sombra, o por la oscuridad dentro de la capucha, pero sintió que alguien le arrojaba un balde de agua helada (no fría, **helada** ) directamente en su columna vertebral. Y ahora ella estaba conversando con Star mientras lo ignoraba por completo.

Una parte de él estaba agradecido por ello; chocar contra ella durante la pelea había sido incómodo y extraño, y un poco íntimo, a pesar de las circunstancias. Pero otra parte de él todavía estaba un poco herido. Las chicas seguían ignorándolo hasta que en un momento Raven inclinó su cabeza cerca del oído de la tamaraniana, evidentemente para decirle algo privado. Algo que hizo que Starfire volteara su cabeza hacia atrás, más específicamente, hacia su compañero de equipo verde con una mirada totalmente ambigua dibujada en su rostro. En ese momento, él estaba contento de ser un halcón; esa ave no podía ruborizarse.

Así que se encontró agradecido cuando la Torre-T comenzó alzarse ante ellos, los tres se dispusieron a aterrizar en la azotea. Él y Starfire descendieron suavemente en el concreto, pero Raven se hundió, a través del techo, directamente en un charco de oscuridad, entrando en la Torre por sí sola. Chico Bestia se transformó de nuevo en humano y siguió a Star por la puerta que llevaba a los pasillos. Quería decir algo cínico en favor al desconsiderado abandono de Raven, pero nada vino a su mente, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Star preguntó mientras ambos entraban en la sala principal. -¿Voy a comenzar a elaborar el almuerzo para este mediodía?

-No tengo hambre - se quejó Chico Bestia, derrumbándose en el sofá. -Tal vez deberías preguntarle a la " _guerrera bipolar_ " si quiere algo de comer. -Un largo silencio siguió a sus palabras. Él suspiró. -Yo estaba hablando de Raven -Desde la sección de la cocina, Star dejó escapar un largo _"¡OH!"_ de comprensión.

-Tú la nombras así por la forma en que se desempeñó durante la batalla, ¿no?

-¡DUH! Rae desaparece el tiempo suficiente como para que trato de cubrir a Robín, y entonces ella se presenta y le da una paliza a los monstruos en treinta segundos. Quiero decir, ¿no podía haber hecho eso desde el principio? –La verdad es que Garfield estaba disgustado, pero si fue a causa de la batalla o porque Raven se negó a hablar con él después de dicho conflicto, él no estaba seguro.

-Yo le hice la misma pregunta también -dijo Star, sacando las ollas y sartenes fuera de los armarios y alacenas, y dejándolas sobre el mostrador. -Cuando conversamos, ella parecía... diferente. No como ella en lo absoluto.

-¿En serio? ¿Diferente a la malhumorada y fría Raven que conocemos? -gruñó, agarró el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Él sabía que quejaba de Raven mucho más de lo que debería, pero la forma en que ella lo había mirado después de haber aterrizado en el techo estaba molestando su mente. Se sintió atrapado entre la estupefacción y la angustia, y dicha combinación hizo sentir a Chico Bestia injustamente culpable.

-Ella estaba hablando con frases extrañas –explico la extraterrestre, echando su rojizo cabello a su espalda mientras se preparaba para cocinar. -Ella dijo cosas que nunca había oído decir en Raven.

-¿Cómo qué? _¿"Fantástica"?_ **–** La última palabra la dijo en voz alta y chillona, recordándole a Feliz-Raven y su muy diferente elección de vocabulario.

-No –replico Starfire con sinceridad. -Ella hablaba usando, lo que Robín me enseñó, adivinanzas. Cosas de doble sentido. -Chico Bestia dejó escapar un sardónico **¡JA!** De su boca.

-¿Estás segura de que ella simplemente no estaba siendo una idiota?

-Raven no estaba siendo un idiota, Chico Bestia, pero ella tampoco estaba siendo muy agradable. Ella parecía muy molesta por algo. -Encendió el fuego de la estufa. Su ceño se frunció. -Ella estaba molesta contigo.

-¿Qué? -Él se enderezó y giró sobre su asiento, indignado. -¿Molesta conmigo? ¿Y yo qué demonios hice?

-Raven dijo que tenía hambre, que era tu culpa -le reprendió, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él, pero sonriendo de todos modos. -No sé cómo podría ser tu culpa, pero eso no es muy encantador, amigo Chico Bestia. –Garfield frunció el ceño profusamente.

-Bueno, eso no tiene sentido para nada. ¿Raven dijo que era mi culpa que ella tuviera hambre?

-Bueno, ella no expresó la palabra HAMBRE -concedió Starfire, tocando su barbilla de forma pensativa. -Ella redactó su sentencia de manera diferente, como si yo supiera de lo que hablaba. ¿Cómo lo dijo? ¡Oh, es cierto! Ella dijo: _Garfield me ha dado de probar algo nuevo y ahora mi apetito es voraz._ _Y le demandaré sustento por eso._

En ese instante, él podía haber jurado que todo el color verde de su rostro había desaparecido, sintió su estómago como si se hubiera caído al suelo. Chico Bestia miró a Starfire, con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, su mente se sumergió en la confusión al escuchar las palabras de Raven **–** _ **de esa Raven**_ \- salir de la boca de Starfire. El extraterrestre únicamente frunció el ceño, desconcertada por la extrañeza de su reacción.

-¿Estas enfermo? –le preguntó de repente. -La expresión de tu rostro me está preocupando.

Le tomó un momento recuperar la compostura. Cuando él sintió que otra vez tenía el control de su cuerpo, cerró la boca antes de girar la cabeza bruscamente hacia el televisor, escondiéndose detrás del sofá y fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

-Estoy bien –gritó, para su desgracia, aumentando la incertidumbre de Starfire. El corazón palpitaba velozmente en su pecho. -Lo siento, es que... eso es raro. No sé.

-¿Él no saber si estas enfermo?

-No, yo sé que no estoy enfermo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me vez así?

-No eres tú, sólo fue lo que dijiste-

-¿Acerca de Raven?

-Sí.

-¿Tú estás preocupado por Raven?

-Sí. No. Es que… yo. No, no estoy preocupado.

-Pero tú acabas de decir-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí. No.

-¿No sabes que sabes?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu dijiste que _sabes_?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-¿Eh?

-Que… ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que no sé? ¿O que sé?

-Esas son las mismas palabras, Chico Bestia.

-¡No! Yo dije que sí sé que no sé sobre si yo sabía que sé algo.

Hubo una pausa.

-Estoy confundida -admitió ella en voz baja. Chico Bestia gimió audiblemente y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Sí yo también.

Afortunadamente, las puertas principales se abrieron en ese mismo momento y Robín y Cyborg entraron, ambos hablando animadamente acerca de las opciones de confinamiento para Plasmus. La atención de Starfire se volvió de inmediato hacia ellos, ella les preguntaría qué comida Tamaraniana preferirían tener para el almuerzo. La interrupción le permitido a Chico Bestia tener su propia mini-crisis de ansiedad sin que nadie lo note.

De inmediato, maldijo a Raven en su mente, le grito a ella con la esperanza de que pudiera oírlo de alguna manera extraña, telepática o empática. Él nunca había pensado de ella como irresponsable o imprudente, pero si lo que Starfire había dicho era cierto, entonces no había otra manera de describir la habilidad de tomar decisiones de Raven.

 _ **Voraz. Sustento.**_

Esa _cosa_ había escapado a través de la transferencia durante la batalla...

 _ **Obviamente, una transferencia que salió mal.**_

Chico Bestia se pasó las manos por el pelo, tratando de entender la situación. Feliz-Raven antes le había dicho que Valentía se había hecho cargo del cuerpo de la titán una vez durante un entrenamiento, y ni uno solo de sus compañeros, incluyéndolo, se había dado cuenta. Eso fue probablemente lo que la verdadera Raven tenía la intención de hacer en el enfrentamiento, pero de esa lógica aun quedaban preguntas sin respuesta. Dos preguntas, en realidad.

 _ **¿Por qué necesitaba hacer una transferencia? ¿Por qué diablos salió tan mal?**_

La forma en que ella lo miró antes de volver a la Torre... ese escalofrío que había sentido cuando él la miró brevemente a los ojos.

 _ **Bienvenida de nuevo, Raven maniática, impulsiva y depravadamente cruel.**_

Chico Bestia miró el televisor, angustiado. Se aisló a sí mismo tan pronto como los demás titanes habían regresado a la Torre. Casi todos sus compañeros de equipo estaban aquí, en la sala principal, mientras la hechicera se ausentaba, lo que significa que ella no estaba buscando a alguien con quién meterse.

 _ **Así que, ¿qué demonios está ella haciendo en este momento?**_

* * *

Ella se filtró a través de los pisos de la Torre y se materializó con sigilo, aterrizando suavemente en el piso alfombrado. Encendió las luces, iluminando la habitación donde se encontraba.

No era su cuarto.

Sino el dormitorio de otro.

Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se movían entre el lío algo organizado. Un recuerdo lejano de Raven le indico que él solía ser más desastroso con su habitación y parece que con el tiempo había comenzado a cambiar poco a poco. Su escritorio ya no estaba lleno de historietas, sino de archivos y papeles, de libros y carpetas. Hubiera sido indistinguible del escritorio de trabajo de Robín o del laboratorio de Cyborg, excepto por la marioneta de madera echa a su semejanza, que servía como pisapapeles. A excepción de Starfire, los demás se habían librado de ellos después del primer enfrentamiento con el rey marioneta. Su _**"otro-yo"**_ había destruido el suyo por completo. Él y la extraterrestre, ambos ingenuos, habían sido los únicos en conservar algo que una vez había sido utilizado como un arma contra ellos.

Él era sentimental, y eso le resultaba repugnantemente patético.

Ella se acercó a la cómoda y miró todos los objetos expuestos en la superficie: una consola vieja de videojuegos, una réplica barata de un Batarang, una caja de joyas plateada en forma de corazón y un libro roto, encuadernado en cuero. Ella cogió el libro y lo observó, reconociendo el título.

 _ **Esto es de Raven.**_

Pensó un momento y recordó que, en un desliz de camaradería, él se lo había pedido prestado para leerlo, a lo que Raven accedió.

 _ **Comprensión.**_ _**Es lo que reside profundamente entre ellos.**_

Ella tiró el libro al suelo sin miramientos y pasó sus ojos por la habitación de nuevo, tratando de ver si había algo que había pasado por alto. Había venido aquí por una razón, y sólo por una sola razón, pero su búsqueda no estaba encontrando las respuestas que ella había esperado.

Se volvió hacia las literas y vio una pila de ropa doblada recién lavada y bien asentada en la litera de abajo, encima de la confusión contradictoria de las sábanas distendidas. Ella levantó el borde de una de las mantas con la punta de su bota, hizo una mueca al ver el esquema plasmado de unos animales de dibujos animados. Su otro yo habría encontrado su estilo de vida desagradable pero algo entrañable. Ella lo encontró triste. Pero interesante.

Sin embargo, ella todavía no entendía.

Tomó una de las prendas dobladas y examino la franela. Era sencillo, con un logotipo impreso en el frente que ella ni siquiera se molestó en leer. Ella oprimió la camisa sin mangas contra su cara y respiró profundamente, dejando que el aroma del detergente llenará sus fosas nasales. No olía como él. Estaba decepcionada.

Levantó la camisa con una mano mientras con la otra desabrochó su capa, dejándola caer en el suelo. Ella llevó su mano a su espalda con facilidad y tiró de la cremallera de su uniforme hacia abajo, deslizando la vestimenta de spandex y kevlar de su cuerpo y abandonándola en el suelo junto a su capa. Sin pensar demasiado tiempo en ello, deslizó la camisa sobre su cabeza y brazos, el logotipo quedo justo entre sus pechos, ella se deleitó inmediatamente por el contraste con el traje ceñido que su otro yo insistía en usar. Le iba en ella terriblemente suelto, mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio, y eso la emociono repentinamente. Cubría levemente el escote debajo de su clavícula y el dobladillo de la prenda llegaba casi hasta sus muslos, traicionaba su altura y su circunferencia. Cualquiera que haya sido la indiferencia que sintió hacia él hasta hace un momento ahora parecía haberse perdido entre la ropa de Raven desde el instante en que se colocó esa camisa.

 _ **¿Sentir su ropa en mi piel siempre será tan embriagador?**_

Esta ropa estaba recién lavada, ninguna de ellas tenía el olor a la noche que tanto le había atraído cuando lo olio esa vez, y aun así ella se deleitó con la idea de usar las cosas que pertenecían a él. La excitación corría por sus venas, lo que desató su curiosidad en más lugares que había visto en los recuerdos de su otro-yo.

 _ **Interesante.**_

Ella había entrado en la habitación de Chico Bestia por una razón, y sólo por una sola razón: ella quería saber por qué su otro-yo lo había elegido, de todas las personas, para **sentir**.

Durante la batalla con las criaturas, él había chocado contra ella, él luego la auxilió, y eso envió un temblor de emoción a través de Raven que la había despertado _**una vez más**_ _._ La potencia de su contacto había alimentado directamente su influencia y roto las riendas del control que la titán medio-demonio ejercía en su poder, lo que obligó a la hechicera a abrir las puertas de su mente a mitad del combate. Y sin su espejo de meditación, la precisión de Raven en la localización de su psique fragmentada era muy vaga, lo que le permitió escapar, usando el territorio de Valentía, y asumir el control.

Ella acarició la camisa sobre su cuerpo, volviéndose a deleitar en la sensación.

Todo gracias a Chico Bestia.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Raven cuando ella había visto a Chico Bestia tan de cerca. Un deja Vu de lo que había ocurrido con él cuando ella estuvo encerrada en su propio paisaje mental la había hecho entrar en pánico. Este tipo de cosas eran triviales, y eran exactamente _**lo**_ _ **que necesitaba saber**_ _._

Ella era su depravación. Ella era su erotismo y deseo. Ella era su impulsividad. Ella era la culminación de los apetitos humanos más básicos y primitivos. Y ella se moría de hambre... pero la satisfacción momentánea era insignificante en este momento. Quería más. Mucho más.

Ella podía encontrar satisfacción en cualquiera de los otros Titanes, pero para Chico Bestia tenía preparado algo más que eso. El hambre voraz que sentía por él era profundo como un pozo sin fondo, y desde hace tiempo, inevitable para ella y para su otro-yo. Chico Bestia, Garfield Logan, era especial. Lo deseaba, sí, pero era algo más que un medio para un fin. Él era la clave para un nuevo comienzo, el fin de una eternidad de confinamiento.

 _ **La respuesta a mi ambición...**_

Pero sólo matarlo, o simplemente aparearse con él aprovechando su lado animal, era demasiado degradante en su simplicidad. Sean cuales sean sus deseos, ella no era alguien común, y ella de ninguna manera estaría satisfecha con una acción tan simple. Años de ser privada de cosas la habían hecho codiciosa, y ella quería que su codicia sea alimentada con vigor.

Necesitaba que Chico Bestia la deseará, que se obsesione con ella, que a anhelará tanto que le doliera. Ella quería que él enloqueciera por sus deseos hasta el punto de la sumisión... y ella quería que su _**otro-yo**_ sea empujada hasta el borde de sus emociones, la atención recibida la iba a romper por completo; haría añicos a Chico Bestia sin querer, y eso la dejaría débil e impotente. Sería el final de esa Raven, y una nueva nacería de entre los pedazos. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para encerrar a la antigua Raven, como celebración a su ascenso, al tomar el control completo de su cuerpo y de todos sus poderes.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasó sus manos a lo largo del conjunto de prendas.

 _ **Descansar.**_

Necesitaba quebrar a Raven.

Necesitaba quebrar a Chico Bestia.

 _ **Y, en todos los sentidos y propósitos, necesito que se quiebren entre sí.**_

Ella miró su ropa, reposando en el suelo, y sonrió.

-Comencemos –murmuro.

Ella separo sus piernas entre su uniforme, se colocó en cuclillas y llevó una mano debajo del dobladillo de la camisa que ahora llevaba, posándola en su entrepierna.

Raven nunca sabría lo que su oscura contraparte estaba por hacer con su ropa. Se hubiera horrorizado de vergüenza, en especial porque Chico Bestia si sabría lo que su Depravación hizo, aunque él nunca se lo diría a Raven **ni en un millón de años.** A la verdadera Raven.

* * *

Mientras el argumento en la cocina sobre si debían dejar los platillos de la tamaraniana a un lado y quién iba a hacer el almuerzo continuó, Chico Bestia se sentó encorvado en el sofá, con su mente dispersa y en ausencia de determinación. No podía alejar a Raven de sus pensamientos y sus intenciones iban en demasiadas direcciones.

Una parte de él quería ocultarse en algún lugar de la Torre, con la esperanza de mantenerse al margen de la psicópata dando vueltas en el cuerpo poseído de su amiga. Él no estaba verdaderamente de humor para que lo derriben con insultos de nuevo, mucho menos para ser blanco de su temperamento imprevisible y su inapropiado uso de los poderes de la hechicera.

Pero otra parte de él quería entrar en acción y encontrar a esa **Depravada-Raven** antes de que haga algo lamentable; ser el buen amigo que siempre trataba de estar con ella y protegerla de todo mal, externo o interno.

 _ **¿Y si ella ni siquiera está en la Torre? ¿Y si ella está afuera, en la ciudad? ¿Haciendo quién sabe qué?**_

Sacó su comunicador y pulsó el botón localizador en el sistema GPS. Mostraba a los cinco miembros del equipo, cada uno de los puntos rojos parpadeantes mostraban que todos estaban en la Torre. Al menos ella no estaba corriendo furiosamente por la ciudad, así que si quería encontrarla para frenarla entonces él no tendría que ir muy lejos.

 _Pero tú eres es la razón por la que estoy aquí_ –recordó lo ella había dicho _,_ Chico Bestia sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Hubo otra parte de él, una parte oscura y animal, una parte que con frecuencia ignoraba por su bien y el de otros, que simplemente quería encontrarla... sola.

Para ver lo qué iba a hacer.

Con él.

 _ **Repetidamente.**_

Su rostro se enrojeció ante este pensamiento y Garfield rápidamente desechó la idea, avergonzado por tener la audacia de pensar en tal cosa, en la sala, con sus amigos presentes. Por supuesto, no era como si ellos pudieran oír sus pensamientos, pero le era igual de vergonzoso.

-Está bien, está bien –replico Starfire desde la cocina. -No voy a cocinar un plato tradicional Tamaraneano. ¿Eres feliz ahora? -Sonó mucho más desanimada cuando ella echó el guante del horno sobre la mesa.

-No es que no queremos que cocines, Star. Estábamos pensando en hacer los platos favoritos de Raven, ya que ella fue la que salvó el día -explicó Cyborg. Starfire suspiró, pero parecía estar de acuerdo con esa intención.

-Oh. Bien, sí, estoy de acuerdo en que ella merece elogios por sus acciones -ella sonrió, su mal humor se alivió casi al instante. -Y estoy de acuerdo, Cyborg es el mejor en cocinar los alimentos favoritos de Raven. Entonces… yo seré tu ayudante, amigo Cyborg. ¡Juntos crearemos para ella un almuerzo de lo más maravilloso!

-Bien -respondió Cy, sonando no muy contento con el arreglo, y por buenas razones. Starfire tenía la mala costumbre de _"añadir"_ cosas raras a los platos perfectamente normales. –Oye, Bestita, ¿quieres echarnos una mano por aquí?

Chico Bestia gimió en voz alta. La comida era la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento, y la discusión detrás de él estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso.

-Uh. ¿No puedes pedirle ayuda a Robín? Yo como que... no me estoy sintiendo demasiado bien...

-Rob fue a ver a Rae -dijo Cyborg, abriendo la nevera. -Vamos amigo, dejar de ser tan-

-¿Robín fue a dónde? -Chico Bestia brincó sobre sus pies y volvió la cabeza hacia sus amigos. En la cocina los ambos titanes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo fijamente, la expresión en sus caras mostraban confusión.

-Sí, viejo. Él se fue hace, al menos, unos cinco minutos. ¿Acaso tu no…? ¿A dónde vas? -Cyborg exigió. Chico Bestia no le hizo caso mientras saltaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, corrió por la habitación y se fue volando a través de las puertas abiertas del pasillo a la búsqueda de Robín, ni siquiera trató de darles a sus amigos una explicación. Un torbellino de determinación, desembocando en acción, donde el resto de su razonamiento había fallado, enfocado en un solo objetivo.

 _ **No dejar que Robín encuentre a la Depravada-Raven.**_

Aunque no podía decir si sus acciones eran a causa de su preocupación, o de su lealtad. O simplemente, de la envidia plasmada en sus ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

 _-Nunc Lento Sonitu Dicunt... Novo._

Raven despertó con calma, tomó un respiro y abrió los ojos a la luz fluorescente del techo, inundando su visión. Ella parpadeó perezosamente y suspiró, dejando que su mente reanimará totalmente antes de que tratar de averiguar el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Ella estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama y su cuerpo se sentía fuerte y cómodo. La incertidumbre se apoderó de ella. Cinderblock y Plasmus debieron de haber sido derrotados. Su cuerpo y su mente habían vuelto con seguridad a la Torre de los Titanes. Todo había salido bien.

Cuando ella había renunciado al mando de su cuerpo durante la batalla, una sombra de miedo subyago su transferencia. Una voz extraña le había llamado la atención durante la transferencia, y se había mantenido preocupada durante su tiempo en Nunca Jamás.

 _ **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Valentía se aprovechaba de mí? ¿Qué pasa si, cuando volvía, estuviera acostada en un callejón sin recordar cómo llegué hasta ahí y en qué circunstancias? ¿Qué pasa si la transferencia fallaba a mitad de la batalla y yo hubiera sido empujada otra vez a la conciencia mientras recibo un golpe de Cinderblock? ¿Y si nunca recuperaba el control en lo absoluto?**_

Tales pensamientos la habían acompañado hasta ahora, aunque a su parecer todo había salido en orden. Ella estaba despierta. Ella estaba viva. Ella llevó su mano frente a su cara y movió los dedos. Se movieron a sus órdenes. Ella estaba bien.

Sonriendo para sí misma, estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza, arqueando su espalda mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su cuerpo se movía libremente, aunque una extraña sensación aireada acariciaba su piel. Ella frunció el ceño, miró hacia abajo y tiró de su ropa. El alivio fue drenado de su rostro. No llevaba su uniforme básico. Llevaba una camiseta morada, sin mangas, de gran tamaño, con un logotipo ubicado en el frente, desgastada por de años de uso y lavado. Se quedó mirando el símbolo, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

 _ **¡¿La Patrulla Condenada?!**_

Llevaba una camisa de Chico Bestia.

Raven se sentó de golpe en el borde de la cama y entendió completamente por qué de repente se sentía tan libre y desinhibida. Un rubor caliento su piel y su corazón comenzó a latir con locura. Llevaba una camisa de Chico Bestia, y sólo la camisa de Chico Bestia. Nada más.

-Absolutamente nada más –murmuro sorprendida.

Ella tomó el borde de su manta y se envolvió con ella alrededor del cuerpo, estaba perdiendo su férreo control sobre si misma mientras el pánico corría por sus venas. Ella cerró los ojos y trató de obligarse a recordar los recuerdos que ella no había experimentado.

 _ **¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿La perdí antes de entrar a mi dormitorio, o después? ¿Qué es lo que paso exactamente?**_

Ella trató de concentrarse, trató de obligarse a pensar en cosas que podrían dar lugar a una conexión: regresar a la Torre, venir a su habitación, quitarse su uniforme... incluso hablar con Chico Bestia. Nada ayudó. Esos recuerdos estaban encerrados, y le tomaría horas a ella ubicarlos a través de su mente. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la terraza mientras se preparaba para meditar. Más allá de eso, nada.

Su corazón amenazaba con explotar en su pecho y las velas alrededor de la habitación empezaron a derretirse rápidamente una por una, la cera goteo de sus candeleros y se solidifico en una pasta sucia. Raven se obligó a tomar una respiración profunda y recuperar la compostura.

-Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

Ella tuvo que repetir su encantamiento cuatro veces más antes de que pudiera sentir que recuperaba el control. Repetir su mantra tantas veces no hizo nada para consolar sus nervios, ya cimbreantes. Ella se movió en la cama y dejó pasar la sensación de sus sábanas contra sus piernas expuestas. A pesar de que estaba sola en su habitación, no podía dejar de sentirse expuesta y humillada. Ella no era como Starfire o Chico Bestia, o incluso Robín, que se sentían **cómodos** en sus propios cuerpos. Fue por eso que ella confiaba más en Cyborg, porque él también compartió su inquietud acerca de estar incómodo con su propio cuerpo.

Así que despertar y encontrarse a sí misma desnuda, a excepción de una camisa que ni siquiera era la suya, era una ironía cruel de la cual nunca hubiera visto venir.

Dos golpes en su puerta resonaron en su habitación y la hicieron gritar de sorpresa. Si ella no hubiera meditado para mantener sus poderes bajo control, estaba segura de que algo habría explotado violentamente.

-¿Raven? -llamó Robín desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su cara ya enrojecida, quemaba al escuchar su voz y ella abrazó, más obsesivamente, las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

 _ **¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué tiene que ser uno de**_ _ **los**_ _ **chicos? ¿No pudo Starfire haber sido quien viniera a buscarme?**_

Ella reprendió internamente a la joven extraterrestre por su falta de sincronización telepática femenina.

-Estoy meditando -dijo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que la irritación en su voz provoque su salida. -¿Necesitas algo?

-Sólo me preguntaba lo que estás haciendo. Starfire y Cyborg están preparando una comida en tu honor.

-Genial –dijo, estuvo contenta de oír a su propio sarcasmo hacerse un lugar en su voz. -Voy a... tardar un poco. -Hubo una pausa antes de que Robín volvió a hablar.

-¿Estás bien ahí dentro? -Ella apretó sus mantas aún con más fuerza.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé. Suenas un poco nerviosa. Inquieta. -Raven hizo un gesto a la puerta.

 _ **Maldita sean tus molestas habilidades de detective.**_

Raven se obligó a tomar una profunda respiración para ocultar su ansiedad, para cubrir el hecho de que estaba entrando en pánico sobre sus acciones desconocidas y la desaparición de su ropa. Si sólo Robín se fuera, entonces ella no tendría que lidiar con esta añadida vergüenza a la consecuencia de su, ya inestable, decisión; y luego, tal vez, ella podría averiguar lo que había sucedido y reinstaurarse a sí misma antes de que los otros Titanes también vinieran a buscarla para comer, quienes le preguntarían por qué no se unía a ellos en un almuerzo hecho en su honor-

Algunos de sus libros volaron fuera de sus estantes, sobrevolaron máxima velocidad a través de la habitación y chocaron contra la pared opuesta. La Titán se maldijo en silencio por dejar que su mente y poderes la controlen tan fácilmente.

 _ **¿Qué me pasa?**_

-Wow, ¿qué fue eso? - llamó Robín desde el pasillo. -¿Raven? ¿Raven? -Llamó a la puerta de nuevo. -¿Puedo entrar?

-¡No! -Rápidamente levantó la mano hacia la puerta y la magia oscura abarcó el marco. Ella no estaba preocupada porque él pudiera entrar directamente, pero Robín era plenamente capaz de anular los sistemas de bloqueo en todas las habitaciones. Nunca fue su estilo invadir la vida privada de alguien sin justificación, sobre todo la de ella, pero si los instintos de su líder eran lo suficientemente perspicaces, no tenía duda de que él irrumpiría en su cuarto.

-Estoy bien, lo prometo -dijo ella, tratando de sonar agitada con su presencia. -Estaba agotada por la lucha, estoy tratando de recobrarme a mí misma y tú estás interrumpiendo. Me gustaría que me dejen sola, ¿si eso está bien para ti? -Odiaba ser tan insolente con alguien, sobre todo con él, pero tener una conversación con Robín a través de la puerta cerrada, mientras ella trataba de cubrir su desnudes con una manta no era algo que quería hacer por un segundo más.

Unos segundos de silencio se extendieron entre ellos antes de que su líder de equipo, y amigo, diera unas palmaditas sobre la superficie metálica de la puerta como señal de rendición.

-Está bien. Yo sólo estaba preocupado -Ella se encogió ante la manera seca en que lo dijo.

-Lo sé, gracias. -Oyó un movimiento afuera mientras se preparaba para irse, pero luego se detuvo momentáneamente.

-Sabes -le gritó. -Yo no habría entrado sin tu permiso. Tú no tienes que mantener la puerta cerrada con tus poderes.

Raven dejó caer su mano y frunció el ceño ante la puerta, sonrojándose furiosamente.

 _ **Maldita sean tus molestas habilidades de detective.**_

* * *

Chico Bestia corrió frenéticamente por los pasillos, esperando que atrapar a Robín antes de que se encontrará con Raven. Ella podría estar en su habitación, pero eso era algo que no podía adivinar. Esperaba que dondequiera que ella estuviera, no pudiera encontrarla fácilmente.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el piso en el que estaban sus habitaciones y corrió pasando la puerta del cuarto de Cyborg, de Starfire y la suya propia. Él habría seguido corriendo por el pasillo sino hubiera visto la puerta abierta, no habría llamado su atención. Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y se dio la vuelta, mirando a su puerta.

Él la había cerrado esa mañana.

La idea de dejarla abierta fastidiaba su cerebro, por lo que se apresuró a cerrarla rápidamente antes de retomar la búsqueda de Robín una vez más. Pero justo cuando pulsó el botón que servía para cerrar su puerta corrediza, alcanzó a ver algo en el suelo de su habitación que le hizo meter la mano en el borde de la puerta para cancelar el cierre automático. Chico Bestia frunció el ceño y se metió en su habitación, miró al suelo, consternado.

 _ **La capa de Raven.**_

Miró hacia el techo y alrededor de su habitación.

 _ **Y si estuvo aquí, ¿dónde está ella ahora?**_

Se agachó y la recogió, se preguntó por qué la había dejado atrás. Cuando levantó la tela ligera en sus manos algunas otras prendas cayeron fuera de sus pliegues, aterrizando sobre sus pies en una pequeña pila. Chico Bestia miró hacia ellos y sintió que sus ojos se abrían, casi pensó que iban a caerse de sus cavidades. Si la Torre hubiera sido atacada en ese mismo momento por todos los villanos que habían enfrentado, estaba muy seguro de que no hubiera reaccionado de ninguna forma.

Ya que si la capa, botas, leotardo, sujetador y bragas estaban sentados a sus pies, entonces necesitaba saber sólo una cosa.

-¿Qué diablos tiene puesto ahora? –dijo estas palabras, desconociendo que en realidad las había gritado.

* * *

 **Bueno esta es mi cuarta subida, espero hacer la quinta la próxima semana. Una nota: debido a mis básicos conocimientos en inglés, al hecho de que Google Translatión a veces es una perra analfabeta, y a que algunas palabras o pronombres pierden su significado al pasarlas al español; a veces me veo OBLIGADO a cambiarlas para una mayor comprensión al castellano. Dicho esto nos vemos hasta la semana que viene.**

 **PD: cambié el titulo porque cometí el error de no entender muy bien la forma en que los personajes usaban la rota (o en mi caso, quebrada).**


End file.
